Complications
by butterflyXD
Summary: AU Shikon University is tough but the relationships are worst! what happens when pretending to date you ex's brother turns real? and whats complicating everything? SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys! okay this story is called complications, i was going to name it relationships but this story did get a pretty cool, complicated plot D the summary is: AU Shikon University is tough but the relationships are worst! what happens when pretending to date you ex's brother turns real? and whats complicating everything?  
okay! now that thats out of the way, my most hated part of the story, the begining, its soooooo sappy, but anyway, i promise it gets better. Vicki, diclaimer please!

Vicki: we own nothing, and I' Asia sucks!

Me: smacks her

Vicki: Unconsious

Me: there, you can sleep for a while...while me and nessa grill you!

Nessa: but we are vegetaians... you cant eat your cousin...

Me: hmm...your right, lets grill her then donate her to hobo's and poor people.

Nessa: HOBO'S ROCK!! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!

(!#&)

Chapter 1: And so it begins

"Kagome, im sorry," whats going on? is he...is he breaking up with me?

"The past six months have been great, wonderful but...im sorry, its...over." He turned and walked away.

Unknowingly to her a tear slid down her cheek. She turned around and began walking back into the school in the snow after seeing him go and kiss kikyo...her own twin sister.  
She was now in the hall way of Shikon University (their college) she stoped walking and began running. At this point Kagome didn't know where she was headed, and she didn't care either.

THUD

Kagome had just run into something hard, and firm, and...muscular?

"Im sorry." Kagome said quietly still not looking up.(Dang, i would have just kicked his ass and been over it.)

"You should watch were your going Kagome." The voice said. Kagome knew his voice any where.

" I will, Sesshomaru." Her voice was a little cracked which he noticed 'Is she crying?' he asked himself, his question was answered my the smell of salt on her. He couldn't see her face because it was well hidden by her bangs. As she began to walk passed him, what she said hit him. He turned and put a hand on her shoulder stoping her.

"Sesshomaru." he said

"What are you talking about?" she asked him half-hearted.

"you only ever call me by my actual name when something is wrong or bothering you." he answered. She was silent, her back still facing him. Her eyes still hidden and for the first time, though she couldent see it, Sesshomaru's ice cold wall was melting down for her.

"Whats your point?" She asked, he spun her so that she would be facing him. He put both a hand on both her shoulders and whispered in her ear

"Tell me." And finally, she answered.

"I-I saw him." The smell of new tears hit hims nose again.

"What?" he asked. When Kagome had first began going out with Inuyasha, he didn't really get along with her, and at the same time they were really close. Soon, they looked as if they were best friends, which was strange for people consitering that this was Sesshomaru! He didn't know what to do, he dad never seen her cry, she was always so happy.

"What did you see?" He asked gently, not wanting to make her any worst.

"I-Inuyasha huff o-on me with sniff Kikyo." He had to think about who Kikyo was until he could remember. 'Ugh! does she mean that ugly chick from chemistry class?!' He was inturupted when she began shaking and he could tell that she was holding back sobs. Now he REALLY didn't know what to do, he had never delt with a crying girl before, Oh how he wanted to beat Inuyasha the point where he ate through a machanical straw and could have no kids. But first, Kagome.

She could now feel him breathing in the ear. "Please, I hate to see you cry." He wispered. He steped back and looked and her. She looked up and finally, Smiled (Hell yea!! five points for Sesshy!!)

3.

'Must, contain myself' Kagome thought, fighting herself.

2.

'Must RESIST!'

1.

'oh hell!'

POUNCE!

She jump/huged him. The suprise of it made him fall back onto the ground.

"Sorry Sessh, didn't mean to make ya' fall." She said smilling at him.

"Anytime." He said smirking at their 'intresting' position. She followed his eyes and realized... she was stradling his waiste. She 'Eeep!!'ed then turnd a pretty pink color. He chuckled and smiled at her.

" your cute when you blush." he said softly. Kagome saw the smile and returned it.

"your kinda hot when you smile, you should do it more often." She said playfully, then helped him up.

RIIINNNGGG!

The bell rand, signaling that it was chowtime.

"Looks like its time for lunch." Sesshomaru said.

"WE MISSSED A WHOLE BELL!!" kagome yelled.

"So?" Kagome gasped at him.

"Ugh! Just come on." She said dragging him by his hand.

"H-Hey!" He yelled trying to resist 'Damn she's strong for a girl!'

IN THE CAFITERIA

Kagome was sitting at a table next to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome!" Three voices called.

No response

(!#&)

"Can she hear us?" Sango asked.

"I dont know, whats she doing with Sessh?" Miroku asked

"Um, they're staring in eachother's eyes, not blinking...Maybe its a staring contest!!" Ayame said like a child. Miroku and sango looked at her.

"Dont be retarded Ayame." Songo said.

(!#&)

"  
"Your gonna loose"  
Twich  
BLINK "Told you."

"Ugh! you beat me again!" Kagome whined.

"You beat me...once" Seshomaru said

"Once, and you let me win."

"I did not."

"Sesshomaru, it lasted five seconds..."

"And you point is??"

"Kagome!!" Songo, Ayame, and Miroku came out of now where shoking her into falling out of her seat.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Ooops..." Sango said.

"What were you guys doing anyway?" Miroku asked.

"Staring contest." They answered at the same time.

"Oh really?" Ayame asked giving death glares to Songo.

"Ummm..." Songo said fearfully.

Kagome got op and sat on Sesshomaru's lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"DUH sitting on you, what does it look like" she answered.

"I know that, the question is, why?"

"Because Songo stole my chair and is currently making faces at me." She answered. They looked over at Sango and saw, just like Kagome said, Sango sticking her tongue out at kagome. "And Also, i think your alot softer than these chairs, and your sooo big! i could use you like a sofa!! Oh and your soo cute!!" Kagome cooed pulling his cheeks. He began to growl and she could feel is chest vibrate and giggled, "Aw. dont growl, you know you have a big crush on me!" She joked.

"So Ayame, when does Koga come back from his family vacation?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, its been three weeks now." Miroku added. Kagome nodded, Sesshomaru continued to pry her hands from his face.

" He Comes back TOMORROW!" Ayame Answered happily. Kagome was happy to, along with everyone else. Sesshomaru was happy she was okay now, he really like her when she was he normal goofy, clumsy, funny, adorably crazy, happy self. Of course, he'd NEVER admit he thought all that... Just then Inuyasha walked in with is arm around Kikyo. Kagome proped herself up onto Sesshomaru's lap so that her feet were on his knees and she was leaning on his chest with her head facing away from the Inuyasha and her sister.

"Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru?"

"Would you like to leave?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Ayame, Miroku and Songo desided it was best to leave her with Sesshomaru since they didn't know what was wrong.

He picked her up bridal style so he could get up, then carefully set her down.As they began to walk Sesshomaru held her hand as an attemp to comfort her, which worked and her face brightened.

WITH INUYASHA

'Why the hell was she on HIS lap? Why is she holding his hand and...smilling? I think i'll follow them.'

"C'mon Kikyo, we're going for a walk." He said smirking. 'This is gonna be fun.'

(!#&)

"So, where do you want to go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Um, the dojo."

AT THE DOJO

"Why'd we come here again?" Kagome asked.

"Because you wanted to." He answered.

"Why?"

"I dont kn--"

"Oh! i remember!" She interupted.

"What was it?" he asked.

"I wanted to practice with bows and arrows."

"I see..." He went and gracefully leaned on the wall.

WITH INUTRAMP AND KIKY-HOE

"Wher'd they go?" he said to himself.

They continued to search the huge school.

(!&)

"Hey Sessh?" Kagome called.

"Yes." he answered opening an eye.

"Why?" He asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I wanna see if i can pin you to the wall with a bow and arrow." he looked at her like he had gone mad.

"are you crazy?"

"Oh come on! please!!" she said

"I cant beleive you'd want to shoot arrows at me!"

"You dont trust me?" Kagome asked putting a hand over her heartand making a puppy dog face. he walked over to her and took her bow.

"I trust you, but im not sure about the arrows and my body." He said thinking of what could happen.

"Wanna know what i think about your body?" She teased then began giggling.

"You always do that." he mumbled loud enough for her to her.

"Well, lets be honest, you are kinda cute." she said in a playful yet flirty way. She was now face to face with him, then turned making her hair hit his face. he looked up only to find she was at the door now. Sesshomaru grinned at her.

"So your just a tease?" He said slyly. She replied by sticking her tongue out at him.

"C'mon, i have to go to my locker." She said smiling.

WITH INUYASHA AND HIS WHORE

'Maybe she's at her locker...' he thought.

"This way Kikyo."

"Remind me never to go on walks with you again." She complained.

(!#&)

Kagome was now closing her locker, "all done!" She chirped. Sesshomaru sudenly pushed her back against her locker. He whispered in her ear, "Calm down, Inuyasha and your sister are coming this way." She nodded.

"I have and idea, just go with it okay?" Kagome whispered.

"What did you have in mind?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This." Kagome kissed him just as inuyasha and her sister turned the corner, they froze in shock.

She brought her arms around his neck and he brought his around her waist. They broke a part for air and looked over at the too.

"Wh-what the heck are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What's it look like retard?" Kagome said in a obvious tone.

"Why are you with him?!" Kikyo yelled at her.

"Why are YOU with HIM?!" Kagome countered.

"Because she's my NEW girlfriend!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Same here." Sesshomaru said pulling kagome closer. A secretly jealous Kikyo and a red angry Inuyasha stormed off. (A/N:Dude where are the teachers in this school?)

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at eachother once they were out of hearing range and bursted out laughing.

"Thanks Sesshou, you didn't have to do that for me." Kagome said smiling at him, he only smiled back.

"So what now?" Kagome asked.

"I say we act it out." He answered smirking.

"This will be so much fun!" Kagome chirped. They both thought to themselves...'And so, it begins...'

(!#&)

Nessa: OKAY! END OF CHAPTER UNO!!

Me: I thought you took Japanese Vanessa, I take spanish.

Nessa: But you speak Japanese alot too! and your taking it next year!!

Me: ...So...?

Nessa: okay, now, back to Vicki...HOBO'S!! COME GET SOME!!

Random Hobo(RB): Hey, she's not cooked yet.

Me: yea, Nessa's gettin the Fire started.

Nessa: YEP!

RB: Don't forget the hot sauce!!

Nessa: Right!--UM...I' Asia??

Me: Yea?

Nessa: She's uh, waking up...

Vicki: WHAT THE HELL?! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!! Runs home

Me:...ooops.

Nessa: um...i dont think you hit her hard enough...

Me: Fine, you do it next time...

Okay people, thats chapter 1, I'll update as soon as i can! me, nessa, and vicki want LOTS OF REVEIWS PEOPLE!! and if you dont, then, we'll feel you to the hobos!! see ya next time! D 


	2. Notes :D

Notes: HHHHEEEELLLPPPPP!! Sorry guys I'm grounded (nessa: That's so GAY! :p, Vicki: Yeah I'm usually the one grounded... Me: It's true she is :D) I was going to update sooner but I got grounded (fudge crakers, my step-dad is on crack!) so that is going to have to wait. I'll update as soon as i can, but until then i'll be coming up with new ideas for the story and new stories!! :D

--butterflyXD and nessa(who typed this over the phone cause SHE'S grounded ) 


	3. Chemistry

Hi people!! I know why my grandpa calls me a con artist now, i totally got off punishment early with my "skills"...lol i should have been grounded 'till, like my birthday!(August 18,)  
in the first two days i was grounded, i ended up getting it extended four times...Okay, so this is Chapter 2! Oh Yea!! Okay, so, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed! Thanks alot!! Also, im sorry for not being able to update for so long! it was killing me!! Disclaimer please!!

Vicki: We own nothing but the idea for this story! Oh yea, and the character Ashley is inspired by I' Asia's friend Ashley(Kissing Poison)

Me: I want VODKA!!

Nessa: No! bad cookie!

Vicki: Your under age stupid! pops open the vodka and starts drinking

Me: Gasp You are too dipshit! in fact, your younger than me!

Vicki: ...so...?

Me: ugh. And Nessa i am not a cookie!

Vicki: (Notice how she doesn't disagree with being a 'bad' cookie. This should be good...)

Nessa: Yes-hunh! You are a cookie! Gaku cookie!

Me: No im a--... im a--... ooh! i know, im a kitten!! WHOO HOO!! oh, and your a yetti...

Nessa: Im a whati?

Me: i dont feel like explaining so lets just say, a mutated bear...

Nessa: GASP!!

Me: Haha!! Nahh im just joking, your more of a...hmmm. a puppy!!

Vicki: Y'all are dumb...

Me&Nessa: POUNCE ON VICKI!!

Chapter 2: Chemistry

The school day had just ended and Sesshomaru had taken the liberty of walking Kagome to her dorm room. (Nessa: Someone a little lovestruck...)

"G' nite Sesshou." She said.

"Good night Kagome." Kagome gave him a big hug and thanked him once more, His response was just giving her a kiss on the forehead, and with that he was his way. Kagome leaned against the door as she watched his retrieving back. She sighed not really ready do go inside yet but her thoughts were interrupted when someone opened the door from the inside making her fall inside on the floor.

"FOR THE LAST TIME!! YOU CANT HAVE MY DAMN WAFFLES YOU FUCKING CRACKHEAD!!--oh wait, there's no one here..." The figure above Kagome said looking left then right and then shrugged.

"mmmmmmn." Kagome moaned from the floor. "Oh, Kagome, its just you..." She said putting the butter knife behind her back, which Kagome noticed.

"Ashley, why are you going around scaring people with butter knives?" Kagome asked getting up.

"Um...because...What are we talking about again?"

"Ugh! Never mind. So how was your day Ashley, why weren't you in class to day hm?" Kagome asked eying her suspiciously.

"Fun, I stayed got to go to a senior home and make fun of old people." Ashley answered.

"And you were making fun of the old people because...?"

"Because the said my hair looked funny!" She said, then mumble, "At least i HAVE hair. stupid damn old people with scary looking skin."

"Well if it helps, i like your hair." Kagome said smiling.

"Thanks." Ashley said, returning her smile.

Ashley is Kagome's room mate, she is a dragon demon. In human form she has light brown eyes with orange hair that has red and yellow highlights. She also has long red nails, well, they're more like claws and she has a red tail that is orange at the end.

"Sooooo. Whats with the clothes?" Kagome said looking at her clothes, a white tank top and black pajama shorts with red skulls at the bottom.

"Hunh? Oh, yea, i didn't feel like going to class after the old people made me their 'out cast' so im crashing here with some movies." She answered then, mumbling about the old people being prune faced jerkes dreaming about feeling up Elvis.

"Wow..." Kagome commented. "So what's up with you? How was your day 'cuz im pretty sure i can smell Sesshomaru ALL OVER you." Ashley said raising an eyebrow. Kagome began to speak but couldn't find the right words.

"Well, um, you see...what had happened was..." Kagome tried explaining but was still scrambling.

"At least tell me you used protection!" Ashley yelled.

"NO! ITS NOT LIKE THAT I--!"

"SO YOU DIDNT?!" Ashley interrupted. Kagome covered her mouth. "Just listen okay?!" Ashley nodded with her hand still over her mouth. Kagome told her the whole story while Ashley ate popcorn. She froze as Kagome got the their 'pretend' kiss.

"So now we're pretinding to go out...why'd you freeze?" Kagome asked slightly tilting her head to the side.

"You know damn well y'all were NOT pretending." Ashley said, making Kagome blush pink.

"I-I dont know what your talking about... and im going to--to take a shower!" Kagome mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"Uh-huh." Ashley said in a sarcastic tone, then mumbled something about Kagome going off into Sesshomaru's dorm and coming back in the morning with a positive pregnancy test.

Kagome left to her shower and left Ashley to her movie. When she got back Ashley was up side down on the couch snoring.

"I know your not a asleep Ashley." Kagome said amused at her.

"How?" She asked still snoring, eyes closed.

"Because your talking to me."

"Im sleep talking."

"Right." Kagome said sarcastically. Ashley sat up right and looked at her.

"So how did you know?" She asked.

"Because you would have subconsciously thrown a shoe or something at me and yelled something about people wearing wigs and flip flops." Kagome answered.

"ohh..." They were quiet for a second then bursted out into laughing fits.

NEXT MORNIG...

Ashley and Kagome woke up to loud angry elephants in the dorm...(M: j/k not really, heres what really happened.)

Knock Knock

"I got it Ashley!" Kagome yelled.

"Whatever." Ashley groaned still half asleep. Kagome giggled at how she had finished getting ready but then goes back to sloop on the couch. (Me: That sounds like something either me, or Nessa would do...) Kagome opened the door and smiled at who she saw.

"Hey sexy." She said playing then laughed a little. waking Ashley back up.

"good morning to you too." he said then kissing her ingnoring Ashley's comments which were,"Pretending my ass." and making gagging noises seeing the two making out.

"Let me just, cut through here." Ashley said coming out of nowhere and cutting in between the two. Laughter escaped Kagome's lips. Once again, Sesshomaru closed the space between them kissing her forehead, then cheek, then finally her lips.

"Let me cut through her again." Ashley said adding distance between them as the cut through again. this went on again before they decided to go and meet up with everyone else.  
They headed to the courtyard unaware of the person at the opposite corner who was watching the whole thing with frustration and jealousy.

Everyone met up in the courtyard on the bleachers before their classes began. Kagome on Sesshomaru's lap playing in his hair as she returned glares from Sessy fan clubs.

Sesshomaru was also returning glares from Inuyasha and Kikyo. Ashley was intently watching the to crackheads know as Sango and Miroku talking. River joined in on watching them when Miroku's "cursed" hands groped Sango, and in results a huge SLAP noise was herd all over the school grounds. River is a dragon demon like Ashley, but instead of being a fire dragon like Ashley, he's a water dragon. he Has fairly tanned skin, eyes that are turquoise and are kind of ocean blue. He has hair that is white and if let dow would reach about the middle of his neck, but its spiked up. Also at the top tips of his hair, his hair is sky blue. Ayame was looking around anxiously for someone.

"Looking for me?" A voice said from the bottom of the bleachers. Everyone looked down to see Koga flashing a bright smile.

"Koga!" Everyone jumped off the bleachers to greet him. Koga looked over at Ayame who was smiling with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Whats up babe." He said winking at her. She smiled and giggled a little before hugging him and kissing his lips. He looked over to the rest of his friends then saw Kagome and got even happier!

"Kags!" She smiled and ran over to hug him, he lifted her into the air and swung her around a few times then letting her down and hugging her again. Kagome had always been like Koga's little fake sister. Next he gave Sango a hug and man hugged River, Miroku, then Sesshomaru, then they knocked knuckles. Koga looked around realizing someone was missing.

"Hey, Where's Ash?" Koga aked looking around for her, then when he turned around...

"Boo!" She said scaring the crap out of him while everyone else laughed, well Sesshomaru just smirked. She was hanging from her legs in the tree they were standing under that was near the bleachers.

Koga grinned at her,"Still scaring the crap out of people?" He asked.

"Hell yea!!" She said smiling at him. She hopped down from the tree and huged him.

RIIING!

The school bell rang signaling 1st bell to begin. "Guess we gotta split." Miroku said. With that said, everyone was on their way. Sesshomaru, River, Ashley, and Kagome headed to Chemistry class. Unfortunately, so did Inuyasha and his skanky hoe. Out of all the classes in the University, this was the absolute WEIRDEST! When they say Chemistry, they mean Love Chemistry...

Everyone sat down with the person they were paired with. The seats were set so that the desks were facing eachother, basically the pair would be facing eachother. The teacher paired Sesshomaru with Kagome, Ashley with River, and Inucrackhead with Kikytramp.

"Okay class, quiet down." The teacher said walking in.

"Hey teach, whats going on today?" A random student asked.

"Yea! what are we doing Myoga-sensai?" Another student asked.

"This." Myoga paused before pulling out a bunch of papers. "Its a info sheet, today, i want you to record info on your partners." He said. Everyone groaned as he passed out the sheets.

oOo Ashley and River oOo

"Okay, first question: what color are your eyes and what do they remind you of?" Ashley read.

"I'll go first," River said, "Your eyes are soft brown and remind me of Sunrise." He said softly. Ashley turned to hide her blush, then turned back as if nothing ever happened.

"Okay River, your eyes are ocean blue and remind me of blue jelly!" She chirped. "Good to know." He mumbled.

oOo Kikyo and Inuyasha oOo

"Okay, um, Inuyasha your eyes are gold and remind me of the golden tree sap under the sun." Kikyo spoke.

" Um, Kikyo, your eyes are brown and remind me of...brown?" Inuyasha said stupidly. Kikyo sweat droped.

oOo Kagome and Sesshomaru oOo

"Your eyes are golden amber." Kagome said.

"Aw, im touched, you know me so well." Sesshomaru joked, then she laughed, he loved her laugh, so soft and carefree, he wanted to make her laugh and smile forever if he could. (me: dude, that would be creepy if she smiled forever...)

"Shut up, im not done yet!" She said, still smiling. "Okay and they remind me of star light in the early winter." She finished softly. He smiled, a real smile. (Vicki: OH GOD!! CALL FOR HELP!  
I THING HE'S SICK!!)

"Thank you, your eyes are brown and remind me of..." He paused, " I dont know what they remind me of but they make me feel warm and secure, and maybe even happy." He told her honestly.

"Geez Sesshomaru, you sound like your in love with me or something." She said putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her palms looking him straight in the eyes.  
He did the same, they were so close, their noses were almost touching.

"Maybe i am, maybe i have been all along." He said smirking.

oOo Ashley and River oOo

"Your age is 19 right River?"

"Yea, and your 18 right?"

"Yups." They continued answering the questions, with questions of their own, floating around in their head.

oOo Kikyo and Inuyasha oOo

"Your hair color is brown-"

"No, its black!" Kikyo interrupted. "And your hair is Silver."

"Hey Kikyo, Why are you so pale?"

"Just shut up."

oOo Kagome and Sesshomaru oOo

"Are you now?" Kagome said slyly.

"Yea, i am." He said in a seductive voice, then kissed her tenderly. He was really surprised when she kissed back! and with just as much force and passion. (Nessa: I wonder how no one saw that.)

RIIING

The bell rang making Kagome and Sesshomaru break the kiss. Kagome pulled her bag over her shoulder and walked to the door. "Guess i'll see you at lunch." She said before leaving a very happy inu youkai behind. To him, that voice was the hottest thing on the planet.

oOo Ashley and River oOo

"Well, time to go." Ashley and River began packing up and just before she left he called out to her. "Hey Ashley! are you doing anything tonight?"

"Um...nope, why?"

"Come with me to dinner and a movie?" He asked hopefully.

oOo AT LUNCH (cuz i said so) oOo

Koga was eating his luch across from Miroku, who was eating his lunch. Sango was next to Koga playing hand games with Ayame who was sitting sideways on koga's lap si she could face Sango and he could eat his lunch and talk to Miroku. Ashley and River were next to Miroku playing Rock, Paper, Siccors. FINALLY! Kagome and Sesshomaru walk in holding hands, while every girl that likes Sesshomaru were glaring at Kagome, which, was alot of chicks...

Vicki: Dun dun dun!!

Nessa: Lol, oh, hey, I' Asia, you never told us how you got the 4th extension.

Vicki: yea, or how you got off.

Me: Okay i got off for a day but got grounded again, then it got extended cuz my little brothers and sister um... called 911...

Vicki: WTF?!

Nessa: LMAO!!

Me: yea yea, laugh it up, just wait till i see you guys...

Vicki&Nessa: Gulp

Nessa: So how'd you get off?

Me: I got my grand parents to bring me to Georgia.

Nessa: YOUR IN GEORGIA?! NOOO! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE COMING TO MY HOUSE NEXT WEEKEND!!

Me: called twice, you werent home.

Vicki: wow...

Okay people, next chapters gonna be awsome! i want lots of review okay!


	4. It's Over When I Say It Is!

Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reveiws! And sorry about the wait, its kinda busy with me I dont realy have much to say yet, cuz I cant remember, and they wont tell me, Vicki, disclaimer!!

Vicki: we do not own Inuyasha, just the idea for this awsome story!

Me&Nessa: BUT WE WILL GET IT!!

Me: _Assassin style_...

Vicki: Oh god...

Nessa: your not gonna kill Rumiko are you?

Me:...no? I'll be right back my grandpa's calling me!

Vicki: wow, so whats up latley?

Nessa: Well, you know how I' Asia can get distracted REALLY easily and from the simplest things. anyways, when I was talking to her over the phone she got distracted by a blinking red light for like, five minutes and apparently she couldnt hear me. Its like the chick was hypnotized or something! She just kept mumbling something like: 1,2,3,4,5 blink-blink-blink! THEN! I try talking to her and she goes into a laughing spaz! she was laughing for ten minutes straight! I thought she was gonna die or something! It was hillarious though!

Vicki: wow, last year, she got distracted by a car driving by in P.E while we were running and she ran into a tree!

Nessa: She trips a lot too! I've seen her trip running, walking, standing still, hugging people, and even sitting down!

Vicki: LOL!!

Me: hey guys Im back, wat'cha talkin' about?

Vicki: your triping and distraction problem.

Me: Oh? sounds funny!

Nessa: It is! so what did your grandpa want?

Me: He gave me back that blinking light...

Vicki&Nessa: WAIT--WHAT?! DONT LOOK AT IT!!

Me: 1,2,3,4,5 blink-blink-blink, 1,2,3,4,5 blink-blink-blink, 1,2,3,4,5 blink-blink-blink,...

Nessa: I' Asia?

Vicki: ?? is she okay?

Me: LOL! LMAO!! hahaha hahaha hahahahahaha--I cant breathe!! hahahaha!! oh god it hurts!! hahaha!!

Vicki: Oh boy...

Nessa: Enjoy chapter 3... God help this child...

Chapter 3: It Over When I Say It Is!

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked over to the table and sat down, Kagome sat sideways on his lap and they began thumb wrestling.

"God!! what is wrong with you people?! dont you know boredom _KILLS_?!" Ashley shouted.

"Oh! I know!!" Ayame chirped, before she could suggest anything Sango cut her off.

"What? that your slow and need to go to happy camp?" Sango asked.

"Thats not nice Sango." Miroki said.

"yea." Koga agreed boredly, Ayame shaking her head in agreement.

_'Bored. As. Hell_...' Kagome thought.

"Im gonna go to my lockers guys." Kagome said getting up. Getting a bunch of replies at once.

River: your not hungry?

Koga: Your ALWAYS hungry!!

Miroku: might I assist you? (Yea, he got hit by Sango for that one, lol)

Sango&Ayame: Are you sure?

Ashley: dont leave me here with them!!

Sesshomaru just grabed her wrist, stoping her from going.

Kagome just giggled, then turned to Sesshomaru and said "I'll be right back." before giving him a kiss on the lips as she sliped her had out of his. She walked out of the cafeteria ignoring stares and glares from the _'Sesshy fan club.'_

Sesshomaru watched her leave and narrowed his eyes at her follower. He turned back to his friends after feeling them stare at him.

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Lets cut to the chase," Ashley said sternly, which is suprising to most people. Miroku, River and Koga raise a brow wondering what was going on. "We all know you aren't pretending to go out with Kagome."

"Not anymore." Sango added. Miroku, River and Koga Started to catch along and matched their serious faces.

"So, we just thought we'd let you know," Ayame started, "If you break her heart..."

Koga: I'll rip your's out.

Miroku: I'll purify.

River: I'll chop your head off.

Sango: I'll break your every limb.

Ashley: I'll castrate you.

Ayame: I'll help Ashley cut your penis off!!

"Dont you mean _fagina_?" Koga joked, earning a growl from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood and said, "I would never hurt her, but you should know, its not me you should be woried about." With that he made his way out of the cafeteria.

oOo At Kagome's Locker oOo

Kagome was happy, no, she was beyond happy, she couldn't even explain how she felt. Butterflies tickled her stomach as she thought of Sessomaru, she never expected to have these feelings, for Sesshomaru no less. So there she was humming a uptone beat to herself until some crackhead decided to disturb the peace.

"Well aren't you just a ray of fuckin' sunshine." He hissed. Kagome's whole world had just shattered. _'No..._' She thought to herself. She had been okay after the break up, she never expected to have to face him alone. Her shock and suden rush of sadness was replaced with anger and hatred.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" She said with just as much venom as him.

"You cant be with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome's eyes hardend.

oOo Back in the Cafiteria oOo

Everyone had brightend up and were laughing and joking together. River was laughing and eating Miroku's french fries, he coughed a bit which was taken as choking by Ayame. She began Smacking, kicking, and...just plain beating him up yelling "BREATHE RIVER BREATHE!!" (me: dude, I did that to my brother once! lol!)

Koga was laughing so hard he fell out of his seat and Miroku was trying to pry her off of River, getting smacked a lot in the process, which Koga also laughed at ignoring him yell, "Help! She's YOUR girlfriend!!"

"I wonder if she knows he's not choking, and if he was, he certanly isn't now." Ashley whispered to Sango.

"I doubt it..."

oOo Kags and her ex- boytoy oOo

"And why is that?" Kagome said codly and while glaring at him. Man, if only looks could kill...

"He's my brother." He answered

"And Kikyo's my sister!" She yelled at him angrily.

"Thats not all...he can never have you, no one can," he pushed her against the lockers before continuing,"because im the only one allowed to be with you."

With that, he slammed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. (Me: dude, by the time he said I couldnt be with sesshomaru, I would have already broken his _'oh so very beautiful_' face)  
Kagome put her hands on his chest trying to push him off. When she tasted something very strongly on his lips she used all the strength she had to push him off of her, which landed him on the floor. She whiped her lips with her sleeve while looking at him in shock and discust.

"Your DRUNK!!" She yelled at him classifying the taste on her lips as alchol.

"So what if I _am_." Inuyasha said smugly. Kagome got even more angry and kicked him in the stomach, making him double over in pain.

"Damn it! you fucking bitch!" he coughed out.

"Yeah! I know!" She said and kicked him again, this time he cought her leg and pulled her down. He stradled her waist and nuzled her neck roughly sending shivers down her spin.

"your mine." he whispered. Kagome's hands began to glow pink ready to purify his sorry ass, but then Inuyasha was hauled off of her by none other than...Sesshomaru!! Whooo hooo!! (Sorry, im having one of those crackhead days...lol)

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said happily. "What a coincidence, we were just talking about you."

Sesshomaru just smirked at her before asking,"Do you always get yourself into this much trouble?" They looked over to see that Inuyasha had passed out on the floor from drinking to much. They just shook their heads at him. A bunch of students ran out of the Cafeteria heading to the parking lot. Koga and the rest of their friends ran out to them.

"Dang! the mutt's watsed!" Koga said laughing. Ashley hit him on the head.

"Anyway, we came to tell you that Kikyo's wrecking your car Kagome!" Ashley said only to find that she had already began running to the parking lot. They looked at eachother before shrugging and running after her, which was hard since she was running pretty damn fast!

oOo

Kikyo and Kagome didnt always hate eachother, in fact, as children they were always together, until Kikyo left to france for two years, leaving Kagome alone with their uncle after their parents died. When she came back Kagome hated her and wouldnt let anyone into her heart, infact, going into high school, she was the school's ice doll. She wouldnt talk to anyone and was cold. Even worst than _Sesshomaru_, she didnt even eat in the Cafeteria with everyone else, she ate a apple while sitting in a tree listening to her ipod to block everyone else out. She was also a boy magnet, they all wanted her, but in the end, if you even touched her, she either A. broke your hand, or B. broke your nose.  
(me: I bet you wanna know how she became nice again!! Well, your gonna have to wait!)

Kikyo was standing on the top of Kagome's car with a base ball bat after breaking some of the windows and completely banking the car up and spray painting 'Ice Whore' on the hood of the car. She was surrounded by students and teachers who were either betting on who was going to beat up who, or admiring her clothes, dark denim jeans and a pink tanktop. (The chick is standing on a jacked up car with a base ball bat and people are looking at her _clothes_...??)

Kikyo looked out into the croud ready to fight Kagome.( In this school, fighting is allowed as long as no one dies...) She finally found her staring back at her in disbelive and hatred.  
Then she saw her friends come out and by her side, they began gaping at her car.

"You want a peice of me bitch!" Kikyo yelled out at her. Kagome's reply was running trough the crowd and juming onto the car. Kagome pulled her hand back to punch Kikyo but stoped because of the memory that had jolted threw her head.

_Kikyo and Kagome were on swing playing Laughing and talking._

Kagome shook it off and slaped Kikyo hard across the face. Kikyo punched Kagome in the face, after that Kagome got heated, she was Pissed! She punched Kikyo dead in the nose and then pounced on her. Kikyo fliped them over(they are still on top of a car) and punched her, Kagome kneed her to get her off, then stood up and kicked her. Kikyo managed to get up and tackled Kagome making them fall off of the car. Everything seemed to slow down, voiced chanted 'fight! fight! fight!' in slow motion as they continued to fight, slamming eachother into the car, punching eachother and whatnot. (me: Sorry, I kinda suck at fight scenes...)

oOo Back in the real world...oOo

Sesshomaru looked at the new '_improvments'_ Kagome's car. It had a broken front and back window, spray paint, dents and in the pasenger's seat, the window was broken since Kagome had forced Kikyo's face threw the glass... Sesshomaru had to try hard not to laugh.

"Hey guys." He said, a bunch of yea's in reply.

"I think we should break up this fight..."

"_Whyyyyy??"_ They groaned in protest enjoying the fight.

"Well, I guess Kagome cant go to my dad's bar with us tomorrow..." He said tauntingly. Needless to say, they all went running to break up the fight, and after about five long hard minutes, they pried them away from eachother.

After everything was settled down, Sesshomaru took Kagome to the nurse's office, while Yura took Kikyo to the one on the other side of the school. Kikyo had bruises in varios places on her arms and a big one on her face under her cheek bone. She also had a busted lip and a slightly bloody nose.

Once Sesshomaru had gotten her to the nurse, the sign said she was on a lunch break._'Everyone knows her luchers take hours'_ Sesshomaru thought. '_I guess I'll clean her up myself'_  
Sesshomaru looked her over, She had bruised arms, a bruise on her cheek that trailed down to her jaw, she also had a little blood on her temple from falling off of the car.  
Kagome sat on the chair while Sesshomaru cleaned off her face.

"You _don't_ have to do this Sessh." She said quietly.

"It's no problem, just, hold still."

"It's a waste of time, I...I heal fast anyway." She mumbled making Sesshomaru raise a brow.

"My car..." Kagome groaned sleepily. A little while later she had fallen asleep, and shortly after Sesshomaru finished.

"Alright, im all..." Sesshomaru stoped realizing she had fallen asleep. He gently lifted her into his arms and walked to her dorm.

oOo

"Oh, hey Fluff butt." Ashley greeted. He glared at her for a while before saying anything.

"Um, where to I put her?" He asked.

"Her room is that way." She said pointing to her room while giving him a look that said _'watch-your-ass-because-im-listening-and-will chop-your-head-off_.' (Nessa: hey! thats like what river said!) He nodded and headed to her room.

Once he sat her down he saw how the light fell over her, making her skin glow and reflect off of her long eyelashes and her hair.'_Beautiful_.' He tought to himself. He gave her a quick look over, from head to toes(Vicki: _perv..._ Me&Nessa: LOL!) before noticing a necklace. it was orange, but had a firey red glow to it. It was rectangular (it went down not over, it you dont get it just ask and I'll explain.) but towards the bottom, it was a little sharp, like the bottom of the diamond. It was on a beautiful silver chain, but something seemed mysterious,  
strange, and, even menacing about it. Sesshomaru, was defidently getting a bad feeling about that neclace...

Nessa: WHOO HOOO!! CLIFF HANGER!!

Vicki: hey where's I'Asia?

Nessa: Is that her over there attacking a Kikyo plushie with a fork?

Vicki:...wtf?? -Looks and see's her with Kikyo's head in her mouth and stabing at the poor plushies body-

Nessa: Spit that out right now!! ...you might catch something.

Me: -Eyes widen and spits out the head-

Vicki: LOL!! OMFG!! LMAO!! ROFL!! hahaah!!

Me: -flips Vicki off-

Vicki: Luv ya too!

Nessa: -Shakes head-

Me: I liked this chapter! It kinda felt short though...we have to update sooner! but we have **_BIG NEWS_**!!

Nessa: _**READ!! THIS IS IMPORTANT**_!!

Nessa&Me: Go on, tell 'em Vicki...-Sniff-

Vicki: This is the last chapter I will be a host in, I am moving, and sadly, I will not be able to keep in touch. But dont worry, we will have a new co-host! Her name is lacey, but she would rather be called by her nickname: Zaps, **BE NICE**!!

Nessa&Me: _WHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!_ -sniff-

Vicki: because, its nice to be nice.

Me: We ment, why cant you keep in touch?!

Nessa: Yea!! you and I' Asia just friggin' found out you are couzins then you have to leave!

Vicki: I sorry... -hugs Nessa and I'Asia- Bye readers!! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!! I already know what happens so I hope you keep reading because its amazing!!

Okay guys, thats the chapter, and of course, we hope for you to reveiw, but could you also **_please_** say bye to Vicki??


	5. Happy Birthday!

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!! HELLZ YEA!! Happy birthday to my special internet friend and all you other August 18 Leo babies!  
Happy birthday!! whoo hoo!!

Nessa: Happy birthday Gaku Cookie!!

Me: Thanks but I wish you would stop calling me a Music Cookie!

Vicki: HI EVERYONE!! I promised i'd at least stay for I' Asia's Birthday!! Happy birthday to you I' Asia and all the other August people!!

Me: Lets go be havoc kids! lets pants people.

Nessa: and egg cars!

Vicki: And TeePee houses!!

Hell Yea!! This is ButterflyXD over and out!! 


	6. The Necklace

Hi everyone!! im soooo sorry about how long its been!! I got back from my camping and stuff! Dudes! something bit me in the lake!! it hurt like hell!! But anyway, ontop of being back at home, School just started and im still getting ajusted to everything! 8th grade is soooo diffrent!! and THANK YOU FOR ALL THE BIRTHDAY REVEIWS!! OH MY GOSH! THEY MADE ME SOO HAPPY!! well, im too tired and lazy from my first week of school so I will be having the begining conversation with Nessa, me, and our 'imaginary' friend, and the end convo with Izzy, she's my altered ego!! XD Next chapter will have Zaps cuz by then I should be used to everything and not so tired!! and lastly! im making this chapter super long since I took so long to update!

Nessa: Whoo hoo! I' Asia's back!!

Me: Yeah, and you tackled the hell out of me so my shoulders friggin HURT!!

Nessa:...but I wuv you...and I missed you...

Me: But the floor isnt good for me...isnt that right Charlie?

Charlie:...-_silence_-...

Me: Hey!! I did not steal your wallet to buy a rice crispy!!

Nessa: Sure you didnt.

Charlie:...-_silence_-

Me: Nessa!! dont agree with her! and Charlie! I did no such thing!!

Nessa: LOL!!

Charlie:...-_silence_-...

Me: I DID NOT GET DIRTY WITH SOMEONE ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR!!

Nessa: LMAO!! We dont own Inuyasha but enjoy the chapter cuz I' Asia and Charlie are about to fight!!

Me: I WAS NOT GETTING HOT AND SWEATY ON THE BUS!!

Nessa: You know your my smexi lover!!

Charlie:...-_silence_-...

Me: Great...now my friends are going lez on me...grrrr...

Chapter 4: The Necklace

It was only about and hour after Sesshomaru had left the dorm that it became full with screams of pain coming from one room...Kagome's room

"Kagome!!" Ashley dashed into her friends room to find her screaming her head off while holding her head painfully hard with her body in the position of a human ball.  
Ashley ran to her bed and held her down so she could look her over. Her hair was growing longer and when she looked at her eyes, they were dialating and the cornia(white part of the eye) was also turning black making her whole eye black. Kagome's body was shaking violently, Ashley didnt know what to do, until she saw the fangs in her teath and her nails grow into claws. The skin on her back was moving as if something was going to break out. "A-A- Ashley!" Kagome struggled to say. _'Shit! It came faster this time!_' Ashley thought sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ashley put her hand over the crystal necklace and the other over her stomach. Both hands began to glow orange like the crystal and slowly, her body changed back to normal and she abrubtly stoped shaking.

"K-Kagome?" Ashley asked with fear and worry in her voice. Kagome got up and ran to the trashcan in the corner of the room and began coughing up blood. Ashley had not moved from her spot on the bed.

"Kagome, it came faster this time." Ashley said shakily as Kagome came back to sit next to her on the bed.

"I know...whats _happening_?" Kagome asked looking down at her hands.

"You have to go see Lady Kaede! Maybe she can help slow it down! Or maybe stop it!" Ashley yelled turning to Kagome.

"She's out of town." Kagome said quietly.

"Damn it Kagome cant you take the thing out?!"

"I could, but I dont know what would happen." She responded. She looked consentrated, but when she spoke, it was like she was milies away in her thoughts.

"You'll live that's what'll happen! If its coming faster then that means you'll...you'll" Ashley couldnt finish the sentence.

"I'll die faster." Kagome finished sadly. Ashley wanted to cry, but wouldnt will herself to, she had to be strong, for Kagome's sake.

"You have to tell the others..." Ashly said quietly.

"You know I cant do that Ashley!" Kagome said turning to look at her.

"It'll be alright! They wont judge you! and besides, you cant just not tell them! Kikyo doesnt even know that you arent even related to her!" Ashley yelled.

"..." Kagome thought about what would happen if she died and they didn't know why.

"You should rest," Ashley said walking to the door, "Need anything?" She asked.

"um. Just water." Kagome answered. Ashley nodded before walking out of the room.

_'There has to be something I can do to help..._' Ashley thought filling a cup with water. She walked into the room, With water in hand. "Kagome, I got your--" Ashley stoped, gazing at her now sleeping friend. "Water..." Ashley finished. Sighing, she put Kagome's water on the bed desk and sat next to her sleeping form. Ashley brushed some of the hair out of Kagome's face.

"You had better not die on me Kagome." She said softly. Ashley left into her room after glancing at her once more.

_'I guess I should get ready..._' Ashley thought.

oOo River, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, & Koga oOo

River looked at the time before glancing back at his friends. "Hey guys, I gotta go, Kay?" He said getting a bunch of noddes and 'See ya later's in return.

"So, now what?" Koga asked.

"Maybe we should go and see her?" Sango asked.

"Yeah!" Ayame said happily.

"What if its a bad time?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah." Ayame said sadly.

"Augh!" Koga said sliding his hands down his face.

"Well, maybe we should go see her tomorrow, that way we could find out if she is still going with us to the bar." Ayame suggested.

"Good idea!" Sango said cheerufully.

"Tomorrow it is!" Koga agreed.

"Yes, Kagome needs her rest, to party." Miroku said with a perverted grin on his face.

_SLAP_

"Miroku, Im watching you." Koga said after slaping Miroku upside the head.

"Isnt that Sango's job?" Ayame asked. Sango nodded.

"Not when it comes to my little sister." Koga said. Even if they werent related, he was always protective of her.

"Well, tomorrow it is!" Sango said again.

oOo

Ashley heard a knock on the door and went to see who it was.

"Oh, hey fluff butt." She said trying not to laugh when he twiched at his given nickname.

"Hello." He said through his teeth.

"Are you here for Kagome?" She asked steping away from the door to let him in.

"Yes, I want to make sure sh-- Ashley what are you wearing?" He asked looking her over. She had on a strapless black dress that was knee length and had a slit up to mid thigh. She had her hair up in a high pony tail and had on black heals that laced up to right below her knee.

"Im uh, going on a...date." She said looking away. Sesshomaru raised a eyebrow.

"A date, with who?" He asked eying her. Her face tinted a bit.

"A date with _Rbla_." She said quickly, muffling her words. He was going to have fun with this, his eyes shined with amusment.

"A date with _who_? I didnt catch that." He teased.

"River, Im going on a date with River, and if your waking Kagome out I would watch it because she is will kick your ass." Ashley said.

"Violent sleeper hm?" He asked. She nodded.

"Hey, what happened to your tail?" He asked noticing her tail was gone.

"Im gonna keep on a consealing spell for it like River, cuz the princible, or your dad, says that if I keep attacking people who step on it I'll get in trouble."

"_More_, trouble." He clarified. She glared at him. "Just leave fluffy." She said joking again but still kept a playful glare.

"Yeah, well, have fun on your _date_." He said teasing her again.

"Yeah yeah, just go before I kick your ass instead of Kagome." She said. Sesshomaru let out a chuckle and walking into Kagome's room.

_10 minutes later..._

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Sesshomaru had no luck waking her up and was now jumping on the bed yelling.

"Need help?" Ashley said leaning on the door frame trying not to laugh. Sesshomaru looked at her. "How she gets up for classes I'll never know." He said making Ashley laugh. Ashley stepped into the room and took in a deep breathe.

"Kagome! Im making hot chocolate!" She yelled.

"I WANT SOME!" Kagome said sitting up so fast Sesshomaru fell off the bed.

"Oh, hey Sesshou." Kagome said looking down at him. He glared at her then to Ashley.

"You could have just done that the whole time." He asked though it was more like a statment. She nodded and left laughing. They heard a knock on the door and then it open and close.

"I guess her date's here." Sesshomaru said to himself. He heard the door open and closed again and assumed they left.

"Kagome, I want to take you somewhere..."

oOo

"Sesshomaru! Its beautiful!" Kagome said turning to him. He had taken her to the lake that was not to far from the University. Usually lakes were mucky at the bottom and were green and gross, but this one wasnt muddy and mucky. It was a bluish color and the moon light made it look silver. The grass around it was a healthy green and the trees were beautiful shade and also healthy.

"Its called Silver Lake because of how it looks silver in the night." He said. He heard her moving so turned to look at her. She was removing her black flip flops, She had on a purple tank top and black denim shorts.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"Its a little hot to me so Im going for a dip." She said. He raised a brow.

"Its the begining of _winter_." He stated, all he got was a splash in the face when she jumped in. She surfaced to find him glaring daggers of her.

"What?" She asked innocently. He took his shirt and pants off leaving on his black boxers and jumped into the water, swimming fast to catch up to her. Once he caught her he lifted her out of the water from behind.

"Ah! Let me down!!" She laughed.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were laying on the green grass holding hands and looking at the stars. Sesshomaru sensed fear radiate off of Kagome and turned his head to her.

"Kagome? Whats the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Dont lie to me woman, your afraid of something, tell me." He said still looking at her, as if looking for something.

"That was the first time I had cried, the first time in six years Sesshomaru, Im afraid to be hurt again." She said quietly.

"I will never hurt you Kagome, I promise." He said sitting up and turning to her. She sat up as well.

"You promise? You'd never hurt me or cheat?"

"Yes, I do." He said before kissing her. They layed together in bliss and peace watching the stars

oOo The next morning with Ashley oOo

_knock_

_knock_

Ashley opened the door and saw Koga, Ayame, Sango, River, and Miroku.

"Hey Ash, is Kagome alright?" Koga asked.

"Can we see her?" Sango asked, with Miroku there nodding.

"We want to know if she can still come to the bar!" Ayame complained.

"I dont know, come to think of it, when I got back last night she wasnt here, she must be with Sesshomaru." Ashley said.

Kagome woke up with her head on Sesshomaru's chest and his arms around her waist. _'He looks really peaceful when he sleeps..._' She thought.

"Sesshomaru? wake up." She whispered. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the woods. "What is it?" She asked.

"The group is heading this way." He said getting up and looking for his pants and shirt. Kagome held his shirt while he tried to get his pants on.

As Sesshomaru tried to get his pants on, he could hear comments with his ears such as: "Look at the foot prints!!" and "I cant smell them both up ahead."

He cursed his stupid pants that were stuck to his legs, making it hard to pull up. The group came upon the clearing and the sight of Kagome hold Sesshomaru's shirt and him standing on one leg trying to get his pants on.

"No. Fucking. Way." Ashley said in shock.

"Um guys..." Kagome started but couldnt find the right words.

"Sesshomaru!!" Koga yelled. "You better not have hurt my Kagome!!" He yelled protectivly. Miroku was snickering, Sango was gapping much like Ashley, and Ayame was trying to calm down her over protective boyfriend.

oOo Back at School oOo

"And thats what happened at the lake..." Kagome finished explaining to them shyly, and blushing the whole time. They were all at her locker waiting for her to finish so they could head to class.

"So did you hear about the new guy?" Ayame asked getting a bunch of 'No.'s in reply.

"Whats his name?" River asked.

"I think it was Keshinaho or something like that, The fan girls have been going crazy since this morning." Just as Ayame said that fan girls began pointing and whispering. They heard one say,"Look! There's the new guy, Kenji!!" Everyone besides Kagome turned to Ayame, "K_eshinaho_." They asked, though it was more like a statment.

"I was tired okay!" She complained. They looked and noticed Kagome wasnt paying attention, instead, she was looking at the guy they assumed to be Kenji. He Was defidently a demon.  
He had black hair that was down to his mid back with his bangs falling on his forehead and framing his face. He had golden eyes, much like a cat's. He wore a black button up dress shirt,  
and black jeans with all black converses, he also had a black cat coller on as a choker. He was acctually very attractive, if anyone else tried that look it would probably look funny, but it acctually looked good on him. He kept a bored yet cocky facial expression.

"So thats Kenji." Miroku voiced.

"Guess so." Sango, Ayame, and Ashley said together, Sesshomaru and Koga just shrugged. Kagome was still staring.

"Hey Kagome? You in there?" Koga asked. They all turned to her. She nodded still looking at him. They all looked at him trying to figure out what was up, until finally, he looked over at her.  
He smirked and winked at her. Suprising everyone and slightly angering Sesshomaru, though, you couldnt really tell. Kagome giggled a little suprising everyone yet again, before running oven and hug jumping Kenji.

"Long time no see Kenj!!" She said smiling brightly.

"Same here 'Gome." He said spining her around in the air, making the fangirls mad and completely shocking her friends.

"Do you know him Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked breaking the silence.

"This is Kenj--" "Kenji." He corrected her with the 'Look'. "Kenji," She said rolling her eyes and smiling, "He's been my best friend since pre school!" She chirped hugging him once more. Everyone visibally relaxed. Ayame looked and noticed they were holding hands. She nudged Ashley and Sango and hinted towards their hands.

"Um, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Have you two ever been more than friends?" Ayame asked, ignoring the bell and they other fan girls and students run off to class.

"No, why would you asked that?" Kagome answered looking at her.

"Yes, why would you asked that?" Miroku asked with Koga and Sesshomaru listening intently, River just shook his head, having already noticing what happened.

"Because your holding hands..." Ashley said. Kagome and Kenji looked at their hands and just as they said, they were holding hands, it was a habit since they were kids, their moms thought it was sweet but their dads were always eying them carfully...but then began rambling about grandchildren...

"Sorry, its been a habit since we were kids, we never notic--" She was cut off by Koga yelling, "OI!! Get away from Kagome! She's Sesshomaru's girlfriend!!" Sesshomaru steped up and just stared boredly at Kenji. Kenji's face was still at its uncaring and bored facade.

"Dont wanna." He said holding her closly. "Whats your names?" He asked.

"Wolfe Koga."

"Not you, I dont care what your name his, I ment him." He said making everyone sweatdrop.

"Taisho Sesshomaru."

"Shinosuke Kenji."

"Higurashi Kagome." Kagome said in a deep voice making them all look at her. "I thought it would sound cool..." She said.

"What the hell Kagome." River commented. Kenji released Kagome and began to walk off before stoping with his back turned to them.

"Were is room 206?" he asked not turning to them.

"Follow me and River, we have that class now." Kagome said. She gave Sango, Ayame, Ashley, Miroku, and Koga a hug, then gave Sesshomaru and hug and kiss before grabing River's hand and running to catch up to Kenji, draging poor River with her.

oOo Kag/Kenj/Riv oOo

"I'll be right back." River said looking at the clock.

"Why? going to make out with Ashley in the broom closet?" Kagome teased while Kenji raised a brow at her.

"Maybe..." He said, teasing her back before leaving.

"So Kenji, hows mom and dad? I was so happy when they took you in, but I was sad you all left."

"I was sad to have to leave, Sakuya and Desch are fine, they're here with me actually, but they are being careful not to be spoted."

"Geez! They have raised you almost all your life and you _STILL_ dont call them mom or dad!!" Kagome complained.

"Well, they are your parents, and that reminds me..._YOU_ STOLE MY WALLET BEFORE I LEFT!" He yelled. She laugh nervously.

"Uhhh, yeah, about that..." He just shook his head at her. He looked and noticed she still had that enchanted necklace.

"You still need that?" He asked worried. She nodded.

"And Kenji, you have to remember...As far as anyone knows, I have no parents. I am Kagome Higurashi." She said softly. His eyes softened.

"Dont worry _Angel_." He said moving a strand of hair from her face. She smiled.

"Dont tell me you _still_ remember that!!" She laughed.

"How could I forget that you have Angel w--!!" She covered his mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"_SHHHHHHH_!! Im going by as a human remember!!" She whispered. He shook his head before she removed her hands.

"Hey, since there are computers here...I wanna go in the chatroom!!" Kagome declaired logging on to find her other friends.

(A/N: Here are the usernames!! Kagome-- XxAngelMikoxX Sesshomaru-- ToPdOgDeMoN Sango-- NekoLover Miroku-- ChickMagnet Ayame-- PrincessXXwolfe Koga-- BeTtErThAnU--xD River-- DragonOfWater Ashley-- ChaoticDragon Kenji-- HybreadMystery)

_**XxAngelMikoxX Has joined the conversation**_

_**HybreadMystery Has joined the conversation**_

**_ToPdOgDeMoN:_** Hi Kagome.

_**NekoLover:**_ Hi Kags!! Hi Kenji!!

_**ChickMagnet:**_ Hello you two!!

_**PrincessXXwolfe:**_ HI HI!!

_**BeTtErThAnU--XD :**_ Wuzzup guys!!

_**HybreadMystery:**_ Hey guys, What, no hi from you Sesshomaru? aw, that cut me deep!

_**XxAngelMikoxX:**_ Where's Ash and River?

**_NekoLover:_** ...

_**PrincessXXwolfe:**_ ...

_**ToPdOgDeMoN:**_ ...hn.

_**BeTtErThAnU--XD:**_ ...uhm...I dont think I want to know...

_**ChickMagnet:**_ THEY ARE GETTING IT ON IN THE JANITOR CLOSET!!

_**XxAngelMikoxX:**_ o.0

_**HybreadMystery:**_ W...T...F...?

_**PrincessXXwolfe:**_ ...So um, Kenji, whats up with your screen name?

_**XxAngelMikoxX:**_ He's a Hybread demon.

_**ToPdOgDeMoN:**_ Is that so?

_**NekoLover:**_ Wow really?!

**_ChickMagnet:_** What types are you?!

**_BeTtErThAnU--XD:_** I can tell your part Cat demon, whats the other half?

_**HybreadMystery:**_ I am Cat, and also Dog...

_**XxAngelMikoxX:**_ You should have seen him when he was younger!

_**HybreadMystery:**_ You wouldnt dare...

**_XxAngelMikoxX:_** Before he had a concealing spell on his tail...

_**HybreadMystery:**_ Say it and you _DIE_!

_**XxAngelMikoxX:**_ He used...

_**ChickMagnet:**_ STOP WITH THE SUSPENCE ALREADY!!

_**XxAngelMikoxX:**_ He used to...CHASE HIS TAIL!!

**_NekoLover:_** OMFG!

**_BeTtEtThAnU--XD:_** LMAO!!

_**ToPdOgDeMoN:**_ ...Damn...

**_PrincessXXwolfe:_** ...ROFL!!

_**ChickMagnet:**_ OH MY GOSH!! LOL!!

**_HybreadMystery:_** Kagome...you die today...

_**HybreadMystery has left the conversation**_

**_PrincessXXwolfe:_** ...um Kagome...?

**_XxAngelMikoxX:_** Kagome is busy at the moment. You will talk to her later...

_**XxAngelMikoxX Has left the conversation**_.

_**BeTtErThAnU--XD:**_ ...That was uh...creepy...

oOo At Lunch oOo

Everyone was sitting together at a table, and to everyone's suprise, they got along with Kenji quite well.

"So Kagome, do they know about you secret?" Kenji asked her. She shook her head.

"What _secret_?" Ayame and Sango asked. Sesshomaru raised a brow, and Miroku gave her a look.

"I didnt know Kagome could keep a secret!" Koga said earing a smack on the head.

"So, whats this _secret_?" Miroku asked.

"Why dont we know about it?" Sesshomaru asked. _'Oh great, the twenty question game_.' Kagome thought.

"Um, Its something I've kept as secret as possible since I was born..." Kagome answered, choosing her words carefully.

"So how come Kenji knows? Is he apart of it?" River asked, popping out of know where with Ashley.

"Hey!! where have _you two_ to been?!" Everyone yelled.

"...Nevermind." Kenji said foreveryone.

"Kagome...can we talk?" Someone said from behind them. It was none other than...Kikyo!!

Me: Whoooo hooo!! Cliff Hanger!!

Izzy: Calm down child!

Me: But I just got the best idea's in the world for this story...

Izzy: ...wow...okay, ya'know, im IN your head, and I am blessed to not be retarded like you sk8er girl.

Me: Hey!! sotp being mean!!

Izzy: Or what?

Me:...or...or...or I'll tell Dani!!

Izzy:...Leave Nessa's Altered Ego out of this...

Me: Iz likes Dani!! That reminds me when you went on a 'date' with him at 8pm and came back at 1:47am!!

Izzy: Can it or I'll give you a killer headache!!

Okay, Thats the chapter, I will hopefully update next weekend!! Review please!!


	7. Sorry

Heyy!! im sooooooo sorry about the wait!! I got grounded for a month!! And then at the END of the month we were moving!! So i was super busy!! and ontop of all that I couldnt use my laptop or anything cuz the Internet!! Stupid luck of mine... Grrr!! Im sooo sad!! I wanted to have zaps in this chapter!! but I guess i'll have to wait... -.-

Nessa: ...

Me: ... So,...

Nessa: yeah...

Me: SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!!

Nessa: Disclaimer, we dont own Inuyasha??

Me ...I give up, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 5: Sorry

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked. She nodded. "Can we please talk somewhere?" Kikyo asked, playing with the hem of her shirt nervously.

"...I guess..." Kagome began to get up but stoped looking at the looks her friends were giving her.

"I'll be fine, if you dont beleive me, ask Kenji, he knows better that anyone that I can fend for myself." She said before leaving with Kikyo outside.

"Will she really be okay?" River asked exchanging looks with all of his friends.

"Of course, she's the strongest girl I know." Kenji reasured.

"I ment _emotionally_..."

oOo Kikyo and Kagome oOo

"What do you want sister _dear_." Kagome said straight to the point, putting vennom on '_dear_' as she remembered that she used to always say sister dear instead of Kikyo...But, that was a long time ago...before things changed between them; and sisters...became enemies.

"I--... Im so sorry I hurt you..." Kikyo said looking at the grass.

"Kikyo, my bruises are gone already if thats what your talking about." Kagome said, looking at the places where the bruises were. If Kikyo wasn't thinking about what to say, she might have noticed that it was too soon for those bruises to have disapeared, it had only been one day, and yet she had not a scratch on her.

"No, not that... Im sorry I left you alone with _him_." Kikyo said. Kagome looked at her, she was shaking like a leaf, no doubt she was crying.

"I know thats why you hate me... I-Its because I left you alone with him for two years..." Kikyo said, trying to bite back her tears, Kagome visibly stiffend.

"Why do you care now? After all of these years Kikyo?" Kagome said, no emotion in her voice.

"Because im tired of this!! I dont want us to hate eachother anymore!!" Kikyo yelled. "You were my best friend!!"

"Then why did you leave me with him?! If im so fucking _great_, why didnt you take me with you?! why did you just leave me to rott?!" Kagome yelled.

oOo

_"Why did you just leave me to rott?!"_

They reconized Kagome's voice immedietly and ran to find out what was going on. They found Kikyo crying and shaking with Kagome who was also shaking but holding her tears in.  
They stayed behind the wall, not interfereing but listening closely.

"Whats going on?" They all wondered.

_'I hope it isn't about...him..._' Kenji thought.

oOo

"You know I wanted to! But I couldn't!!" Kikyo yelled back.

"Kikyo, you left me with him, you cant change the fact that you caused my change in personality and tolerance for you, you knew what he'd been doing..." Kagome said calmly, but still holding in great pain as she when into flashbacks...

_Flashback_

_An eight year old child played in the park with her beloved sister. She sat in a swing, while her elder sister gently pushed her._

_"Kagome, did mom and dad tell you where they were going?" Her elder sister of one year asked her._

_"No sister dear, they just said to go in if it started raining." Kagome answered, she was so innocent, so sweet, and too too naive._

_"I see...Well, its not like were going to listen, hmm kagome?"_

_"Of course not!! I love the rain! Mother and father should have known that!" She replied... Guess she was mischevious too..._

_"Well untill the rain starts, im gonna climb this tree." Kikyo said enthusiasticlly pointing at the tree, that shadowed the swings with it's branches and leaves._

_"mkay." Kagome said peacefully, she looked up and as soon as she did a raindrop fell on her nose, and another ran down her eye, as if she were crying._

_"Kikyo dear?" Kagome called._

_"Why do you say 'dear'? What am I your husband??" Kikyo asked sarcsim and humor lacing her voice._

_"Hai, Gomennasai Kikyo," She said quickly, not really listening to what Kikyo said so she could asked her question, "When it rains...does that mean the sky is crying...?"_

_"Hm?... I,..I dont know...maybe the angels are sad." Kikyo answered unsure._

_"Kikyo dear...I have a feeling something bad just happened."_

_--Time skip, two days from then--_

_Kikyo stood towering a foot over Kagome, who was always way shorter then her for some reason, Kagome held her hand as they both weeped over their parents graves._

_'I knew something bad was going to happen...' Kagome thought. 'My artificial parents died in a the car crash in the rain ...' Kagome began to silently cry harder._

_"Dont cry little ones." They herd a feminine voice say gentally. They looked over and saw a lady, she was a dog demon who had crystal blue eyes and flaming red and orange hair, strange for a inu youkai. She was holding hands with man who was also demon, but you couldn't telly what kind he was, he had clear violet eyes and dark blue hair in a ponytail down to mid-back, and a small lock of hair in down on his face._

_Kikyo did not reconize them at all, why were they at her parents funeral? Kagome reconized them as her real parents, though no one knew, she blended in as a human, as Kikyo's sister, no one knew she was adopted, for it was kept secret for Kikyo's parents to watch over Kagome untill her age of 18, where she would be able to take her destiny._

_-- Time skip, a week after funeral--_

_Kagome and Kikyo were packing their things to move in with there uncle Naraku, their only family left since their granpa died of a heart attack._

_"Hello my dears." He said while hugging Kikyo and sending a hatefull glare at Kagome._

_-- Thats right bitches!! another time skip!! one year later--_

_"Kagome!! How was your day in school?!" Kikyo asked getting home at 8 since she worked after school._

_"It w-was fine K-Kikyo dear." Kagome whimpered._

_"Whats wrong 'Gome?" Kikyo asked turning to face her. She gasped at her and ran over to her._

_"Why are you bruised like this Kagome?!" Kikyo asked looking at her face and arms._

_"I was clumsy and fell down the stairs." She lied._

_-- Okay, now these time skips are getting on MY nervse--_

_"Are you sure you want to go back there Kagome?" A ten year old Kenji asked._

_"Of course not! but you know I have no choice." Kagome said, she was nine now._

_"Why cant you run away?! You can live with me and your real parents!" Kenji suggested. Kagome looked down at the bruises on her arms._

_"I cant Kenj, im sorry, I have to go." Kagome ran into her home and began to cry, she did not want to stay here, she loved her real parents but had to stay for her own safety...Even though it wasn't exactly safe..._

_"What are you crying about now girl?!" Naraku yelled. It was 5:30 on a Tuesday, meaning Kikyo was still at work._

_"Nothing uncle Naraku!" She cried out. But that didnt stop him, he walked over to her and pushed her to the ground, kicking her over and over as she cried._

_-- Next week --_

_"Kagome, what's with you and all of these bruises?" Kikyo asked._

_"Um, Im bad at sports with the guys at school Kikyo dear." She lied. Kikyo looked at her funny._

_"Why play sports with guys?" She asked._

_"Why not?" She countered._

_"...I guess... Well, anyway, im coming home early, dont tell uncle Naraku! I want to suprise him!" She whispered. Kikyo had no idea what had been happening for the past year, Naraku was always treating Kikyo like a little angel, then abusing Kagome when she left._

_"Okay Kikyo dear."_

_Kikyo steped into the house and found Kagome on the ground with Naraku kicking and stomping her chest yelling at her._

_"Stop it!! What are you doing?!" Kikyo yelled pushing Naraku away from her sister and ran over to Kagome._

_"Kagome you lier!! Why the hell didnt you tell me?!" Kikyo yelled hugging the weeping girl. Naraku had went back to his room._

_A year later, Kikyo had been staying home from work, Naraku had stoped beating her and so both sisters felt more safe, and secure. Kikyo got a letter in the mail offering her for a two year study in England, She, feeling it was safe to leave Naraku alone with Kagome, left. But it wasnt, he started again, and two years later, when Kikyo got back Kagome was starting high school and was silent and cold. Slowly, she began opening up to others, but not Kikyo. Kenji moved away with her real parents, promising he would come back to her, which he did._

_End Flashback._

Kikyo was shaking more and more. Her body violently racking with sobs.

"I-Im s-s-so sorry K-kagome!!" Kikyo choked out, she could barely speak. Kagome too had a steady stream of tears pouring from her eyes, though she spoke clearly and didnt shake anymore. _'Kikyo came back, she didnt stay, why cant I be mad at her?!'_ Kagome thought, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stay mad at Kikyo.

"Calm down." Kagome said calmly, placing her hands on Kikyo's shoulders. Kikyo continued to cry.

"Calm down." Kagome said again, Kikyo began to calm a bit more.

"Im not mad anymore." Kagome said calmly.

"You didnt leave me, you came back." Kagme contined, "Your here, and, its okay now. We'll be like we were before, and, and you'll be my little explorer and we'll go on adventures like we used to." Kagome said, a bright smile on her tear stained face.

Kikyo Hugged Kagome, they both cryed into eachother's arms.

oOo Behind the wall oOo

_'So it was about Naraku..._' Kenji thought.

"I wander what happened." Ayame said.

"Hm, maybe a nice tall drink would do both of them well." Miroku suggested.

"I dont know..." Koga said.

"Maybe they both just need their rest." Sesshomaru suggested looking at the hugging, crying girls.

"But thats boring!!" Ashley complained.

"But that may be the right thing for them right now..." Sango said agreeing with Sesshomaru.

"Maybe we should just ask them." River said. Just then, Kikyo and Kagome walked into them, not knowing they were there. They all froze in silence looking at eachother.

"...Um, did you know for every akwart silence, a baby somewhere is born gay...?" Kenji said trying to lighten the mood.

"...You were one of those babies werent you?" Ashley joked, making them all laugh.

They were all in the bar after classes, Kagome, Kikyo, Ashley and Ayame were drinking it up, along with Miroku, Kenji and Koga. Sesshomaru, River, and Sango stood by shaking their heads obviously not aproving their actions.

"We should go SING!!" Ayame suggested, at this point the seven heavy drinkers were drunk as hell.

"I WANNA GO!!" Koga and Kenji yelled.

"Me and Sango should stay here, maybe get a hotel room." Miroku said getting hit on the head.

"SESSHOMARU!! Come sing with us!!" Ashley yelled from the stage

"I will do no such thing." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh yes you will!!" Kagome yelled dragging him and River onto the stage. Koga ran over yelling _'Wait for me_!!'

"Hey!! how'd you get over there so fast Ashley?!" Kikyo asked, one minute Ashley was sitting with them drinking and the next she was on the stage holding a bottle of beer. Sango shook her head at her drunken friends.

"I hope I dont have to submit them to rehab..." Sango mumbled, Sitting with Kikyo as they watch the hillatious scene before them. Ashley and Ayame were standing hand in hand, a beer bottle in the other hand and they sang random stuff like "_I FEEL CONECTED, PROTECTED_!! " and "I_ BOUGHT A STICK OF DEODERANT FROM EBAY_!!" while Koga, Kagomge and Kenji sang a bunch of stupic crap "_I WILL SURVIVE!! WHAT'CHA GONNA DO WHEN THEY COME FOR YOU!! EWW DONT TOUCH THAT_!!" River and Sesshomaru, the only sober people on the stage,  
stood as far away from them as they could.

"_Oh Sesshomaru_!!" InuTaisho sang, He owned a bar, their school **AND **the biggest fucking company in Japan.

"...What."

"...um, your friends look drunk as hell...Hm... THEY NEED ANOTHER DRINKK!!" He yelled, pulling out more drinks.

"Your a terrible father." A women said coming out of no where. She had crystal blue eyes and long flaming straight red and orange hair, she was wearing a black sweater and grey jeans.

"Sakuya?" Kenji and Kagome asked.

"Kenji, how are-- KAGOME!!" Sakuya ran over and hugged Kagome, crushing her in the process.

"_N-Need a-air_!!"

"Im sorry!" Sakuya let go and smiled at her daughter, though no one but Kagome and Kenji knew that Kagome was only pretending to be Kikyo's sister. They werent related in the least bit.

"Who are you?" Everyone asked.

"Im Ka- I mean Kenji's mother." She said.

"Oh Kagome!" A man's voice sang. _'Daddy!!_' Kagome thought turning towards the voice.

Me: Okay, thats the chapter!!

Nessa:..._Gay babies_...?

Me: ...It was funny...

Nessa:..._Barbie_??

Me: I hate her, thats why they sung it drunkenly!! MWAHAHAHA!!

Nessa:... um...please reveiw...

Thats the chapter!! and again! im sooo sorry for the wait!! I'll be updating my other stories as soon as I finish typing them!!


	8. Hikaru

Hi everyone!! im soooo sorry about how long its been! I made this SUPER LONG!! I hope you like it!!! I've had sooo much going on! this took me forever!!

Me: YAY!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!

Nessa: Disclaimer we do not own Inuyasha.

Me: Yuppers.

Nessa: No Zaps today? She was in the other story

Me: I guess not this time, I want to update today, and she's not on aim IMer anymore and she doesn't have her phone with her.

Nessa: That sux!!! Im gonna beat her with a banana and a wet sock!!

Me&Nessa: GRRR!!! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!

Chapter : Hikaru

"Daddy!!!" Kagome yelled running into her fathers arms and embracing him tightly. He hugged back smiling deeply. Until they both froze realizing something.

"Idiots." Sakuya said slapping her forehead.

"Dad. Would you please let go of my friend?" Kenji said easing the tense atmosphere by some how suggesting that they were just close enough to be daughter and father.

"Hey! She came onto me!" He defended. They all laughed when Kagome and Sakuya proceded to beat the crap out of him.

"So Kenj, do you mnd intoducng yr parnts?" Koga said drunkenly.

"Sure, This is Sakuya," He said pointing to the read headed inu demon," and this is Desch." (sorry, I know its spelled funny, so just so you know, its pronounced like Desh)

Desch was wearing long sleeved a dark purple button down shirt and tight black jeans. He had dark blue hair with lighter blue streaks in a ponytail that reached a little below the nape of his neck, with bangs framing the his face and the top of his hair spiked up a little.

"Yo." Desch greeted.

"Hi!" Sakuya greeted. After about 2 hours of greetings, catching up, getting drunk, drunken singing and more retardedness everyone was sitting down watching Ayame and Koga singing on stage drunk as it gets...

_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye And I love you so and I want you to know That I'll always be right here And I love to sing sweet songs to you Because you are so dear_

When they walked off the stage the all laughed at Koga

"What the hell is a cuppycake?" He asked Ayame trying to ignore the laughing of his friends.

"....You...?" She said, though it came out as a question.

"Wow, you guys seem really drunk." Desch said observing them all.

"I agree." His wife spoke.

"I dont!! MORE DRINKS COMING UP!!" Toga (Sesshomaru's dad) yelled placing more drinks on the table. Sakuya shook her head at him.

"Im gonna go for a walk." Kagome said getting up.

"You will go no where in your drunken state." Sesshomaru said.

"I agree!" Desch and Sakuya said.

"I want tacos too!!" Everyone else said. She sighed and walked over to the other side of the bar table, where the servers stand. She took out a glass and mixed a bunch of different beverages.

"What are you trying to do? Your already super drunk, now you want to be piss ass drunk?" River asked.

"No, she's making a drink that makes you not drunk, all the other alcohols cancel out the others. She learned it from watching Sakuya." Kenji clarified.

"You learned that from watching me?!" Sakuya asked loudly.

"Yup!" She said before chugging it all down. "There, sober as a baby!" She said before walking to the door.

"Im going for a walk, dont wait up for me!" She chirped looking over her shoulder at them before walking out. The nights cold wind hit her face and blew her hair out of her face. She walked down the street clutching her black messenger bag to her side, hoping for warmth. she was about five blocks away from the bar when she stop and looked down at her outfit with a scowl. Damn, it was cold, and she had on a black mid thigh length skirt and a black tank top on but you could only see the top since she had a off the shoulder gray sweater on, she had black converses on and her hair was up in a ponytail with her bangs framing her face.

Sighing she continued to walk on. She looked down as she walked thinking about everything that had happend this week. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Ashley and River, Kenji, Mom and Dad... Wow, thats alot for a couple of days.

She felt herself run into a wall, a soft warm wall....

Looking up, she saw a boy about one year older than her. He was about three inches taller than her with hair that dark purple hair defied gravity and stuck up carelessly, but not strait up, it stuck back spikily, . He had dark grey eyes. He was skinny but still really lean, strong , and diffidently had nice abbs, She should know, bumping into him like that.

"Your not lost are you?" He asked looking at her quizzically.

"No. Im _NOT _lost, Thank you." She said in a snapping manner.

"You seem sad or angry... Did you just get dumped or something?" He asked. Rubbing the back of his head.

"No I was not dumped!!" She yelled, her cheeks tinted. _'Liar.'_ She said to herself mentally.

"Hm. If you say so... So, wanna get something to eat?" He asked. 'He's so random...' She thought.

"Im not hungry." She stated. But before she could turn to leave, her stomach growled.

"Really? Doesn't sound like your not hungry." He said laughing. She laughed nervously. "Come on, lets catch a bite to eat, then, I'll take you to some fun places." He said hauling her by the wrist. 'If Im going anywhere with him, he better not be a damn rapist.' She thought before walking up so that he wasn't dragging her.

"So, where are we headed?" Kagome asked.

"A place to eat." He answered simply, turning to smile at her annoyed look.

"You know what I meant." She murmured.

"Haha! Yes, I did." He said giving her a 'And Im still not telling you' look.

"Fine." She huffed looking like a cute little kid. After walking a bit more, they came to a small restaurant. It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't cheap either, it was just a casual place to eat and hang out.

"This is my favorite place to eat." He said opening the door for her. She smiled and went in saying "Thank you." They found a table for two in the back, by a window. After giving their orders, they sat and talked about anything and everything until their food came. Their families, friends, and favorite childhood memories and laughs.

"I see, so that's how it happened, and now your with his brother huh?" He asked, she nodded "So why'd your boyfriend dump you?" He asked.

"He was cheating." She said. He 'hm'ed and nodded in understanding.

"Hey," She said, "Before we continue talking like this, I need to know your name." She said smiling at him as he blushed.

"Sorry, where are my manners?! Im Hikaru. And you are?" Hikaru said smiling back.

"Im Kagome." She chirped.

oOo Back at the bar oOo

"So Kikyo, where was Kagome the summer before we started college?" Sango asked.

"Do you know?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not really, back then we were still on bad terms. She just said she was taking a vacation and left." Kikyo answered. Keji exchanged looks with Desch and Sakuya.

"Well, maybe she just needed to clear her head?" River suggested.

"Maybe." She said absent mindedly while watching her drunk friends on the stage.

oOo Back at the returant oOo

"So, are you done eating Kagome?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, im done." She answered finishing her drink.

"Great, then lets go." He said smiling.

"Go where?" She asked.

"Well, I did say I would take you somewhere fun didn't I?" He said smirking. She just shook her head and sighed.

"Well, I suppose I cant make you tell me where you gonna take us Hikaru." She said before sighing again in defeat, then smiling.

"Well then, lets go."

--

"Wow! This place is amazing!!" Kagome cheered looking around where she had just been brought. It was a arcade, no one was there but them. She heard music playing and listened to the tune.

"Haha! Wow, you'd think they'd be playing normal music but instead Toybox is playing." Hikaru laughed.

"Haven't you been here before?" She asked looking around at the games.

"Of course, but its still funny to me." He said defensively catching the suspicion in her voice. She nodded before giggling a little.

"Lets play on that first!!!" He said pointing to the Jet ski (You know, the thingy that looks like a motorcycle, except its for water.)

"Sure..." She muttered unsure.

"Whats the matter Kagome?" He asked.

"I... I dont know how to use that." She replied. He stared at her for a second, rubbing the back of his head.

"I know!!" He said snapping his fingers "Ride with me and I'll show you how as we play!" "... I guess that could work." She smiled after thinking it over. She climbed onto the yellow jet ski and scooted forward so he could climb on behind her. She blushed as Hikaru wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Okay, hit the start button." He commanded. Nodding, she hit the button. "Okay, ready to start?"

"Yeah, Im ready." She said back.

"Okay, when your ready, hit the Green go button and ride in the race, lean the forward or backwards for tricks and stuff." Hikaru said trying to make it simple.

"Okay, got'cha!" She chirped hitting go. She played blushing every time leaning forward brought Hikaru closer to her.

"I WON!!!" She cheered jumping off the jet skier.

"WAY TO GO KAGOME!!!" He cheered even louder making her laugh. Next they played more games like dance dance revolution, zombie slayer games, ski ball, hitting targets, playing air hockey, racing eachother, playing darts and more, laughing and joking all the way through.

"Awww! I cant get it!!" Kagome complained. She was trying to get a little stuffed kitten out of the stuffed animal thingy (I forgot what its called, the thingy that has the metal claw.)

"Let me try." He said. She nodded and stepped aside so he could try.

"Got it!!" He yelled getting it out and giving it to her.

"Thanks so much!" She said hugging him. He nodded and got a bunch of more stuffed animals for her until she couldnt hold them all.

"Wow! They're so many of them!" She said setting them on the table until they leave.

"Hey Kagome, lets go to the room above this one, then we can go on the roof next. How about it?" Hikaru asked. She nodded. They headed up the stairs into a small but still not to small room. It had red carpets, pink walls and chairs a sofa and a table in the middle. She looked at the fake plants and the microphone set.

"What is this room?" She asked.

"The room farther down, is a bigger room like this, that one is more for parties, this is the one where friends hang out. Its a karaoke room." He said.

"Karaoke room." She repeated slowly.

"Why dont you sing a song for me?" He asked.

"Uh... Sure, but, you have to sing one after me!!" She said winking as she waved a finger. Grudgingly, he agreed to her terms. She went up to the mic and fingered a necklace on her neck.

"I want to sing a song my mom sang me when I was younger. She knew she would have to leave soon and probably wouldn't see me in a while so she go me this locket that plays the melody." She said talking about her real mother Sakuya. He nodded. (The song is Everytime by Britney Spears, I hate her but this song is really good!)

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_

_Ohhhh_

_At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away_

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Hikaru applauded her in amazment. "That was AWESOME!! Sing another one?!" He asked.

"Ah Ah Ah! remember our deal?" She taunted waving a finger. He pouted, "aw alright." He said getting up and letting her sit after taking the mic.

"I'll sing, Until the day I die by story of the year." He said before starting the music up.

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you_

_As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too_

_You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does_

_We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you_

_Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!_

_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do_

_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes_

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die..._

"So how was I?" He asked. She stood up and ran over to him.

"That was awesome Hikaru!!!"

"Haha! Great! Oh hey, do you still want to go to the roof?" He asked suddenly remembering.

"Sure." She chirped. They climbed to the roof talking all the way.

"So, What college do you go to?" Kagome asked.

"Right now I go to Feudal University a.k.a FU," He laughed, making her laugh as well, "But in about a month I have to transfer." He continued.

"Transfer where?" She asked.

"Some place called Shikon University." He said waving it off.

"T-Thats where I go!!" She yelled in surprise.

"Well I guess that means I'll be seeing you alot more huh?" He asked giving her a play smirk. She playfully hit him on the arm.

"Yeah, I guess you will! So what type of demon are you?" Kagome asked sensing his demon aura.

"Im a phoenix demon, of the royal family that guards the Shikon no tama. Im not part of the blood line that protects it, but I am of the royal kingdom I'm called "Prince Hikaru" there." He said.

"Y- You!" She shouted stopping since they had reached the roof, by the edge where there was a rail in which Hikaru lean on.

"So Kagome, what type of demon are you? I can smell it through your concealing spell." He said smirking. _'Damn, that's right! Anyone born of the royal kingdom is strong enough to smell through my concealing spell... but knows enough so it **should** be okay_.' She thought calmig down.

"Well, Prince Hikaru, your the one with the strong nose, why dont you tell me?" She asked slyly. He smirked and walked up face to face with her.

"Hm... Your of royal blood, the youngest and only daughter of Desch, the former protector meaning.... You must be, Princess Kagome, gaurdian of the Shikon no tama." He said.

"Wow, your good." She said amazed.

"Can I see your demon form?" He asked. She looked down as if thinking.

"I dont know, my concealing charm counters against my demon with its miko powers since its not like a person and cant stop. If I changes, I could get purified." She told him leaning on the rail over looking the city and all the lights. He leaned on it as well and watched with her.

"Then just take it off." He said simply looking at all the little circles moving that were people.

"Then I'll die. Its not the necklace thats killing me, its the Shikon jewel itself." She said. He turned to her in shock.

"WHat?! Thats impossible! if you are of the guardian kingdom then you should be immune to that!!" He yelled.

"I was. But the balance of my power and peace was disrupted by my, host uncle..." She trailed off.

"I know what to do!" He yelled, the little light bulb on top of his head made Kagome sweat drop.

"When I transfer, It will be time for Christmas vacation since its November now, I'll take you back to the kingdom, my mother is the best healer there so she can fix you all up!" He said. Kagome's face brightened.

"GREAT!! NOW I CAN TELL ASHLEY THAT I DONT HAVE TO DIE!!!" She yelled hugging him.

"YOU WOULD HAVE DIED?!" He asked in even more shock then before.

"Duh! The jewel was basically purifying my own body." She explained.

"Oh... Well, I guess its okay if you cant show me your demon form right now because of that." He said rubbing the back of his head. She smiled at his childish habbit.

"Well, there is one way..." She trailed off.

"What is it?!"

"I have this potion in my messenger bag here. I could use it to show you, but..."

"But...?" He repeated as a question.

"I want to see your demon form." She said looking him over now so she could better notice any differences. Still the same old Hikaru with a gray tanktop and dark green cargo pants.... in the frickin' winter...

"So thats the deal, I'll show you my form then I can see yours?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, I suppose thats fair." He said. He began to change, growing two inches taller, his dark purple hair turned bright red and his grey eyes turned violet, reminding her of fire, his skin looked a bit more tanned as well. What stuck out the most was that he sprouted bright red wings that were large enough to keep about 3 people up in the air, and his markings, a dark and light blue flame in the center of his forehead.

_'So you really are of the royal part of the kingdom, only the royals where the blue flame. Well, that makes my life a hell of a lot easier._' She thought

"So, how do I look?" He asked smirking.

"Like a hobo... or maybe a bum." She said. He fell down anime style. "Im joking!! You look great." She said laughing.

"That was mean!" He whined. "Your turn." He added. She nodded. "Okay, but one thing has to be clear, This potion only works for two minutes, so you better pay attention." She warned, he nodded in understanding. Pulling a small glass bottle from her bag she drank the contents. Her body began to change, her skin turned pale as snow, her eyes were a beautiful but a unnatural shade of blue, like ice crystal sapphires and almost seemed to glow in the dark. Her midnight blue hair grew down to her knees and had highlights the color of blue fire.

She had wings like Hikaru except hers were dark almost navy blue and she wore the same flame marking. Her clothes changes as well since it was a projection on her of how she would have look, she was wearing a Kimono that only went to mid thigh and was long sleeved so that you could only see her fingertips. It was black with light blue snowflakes and blue flames decorating it, and lastly she had on light blue heels that laces up to her knees where her hair stopped at.

"Wow. Beautiful." Was all he was able to manage. She giggled at her new friend who smiled back rubbing the back of his head . "Glad you like it." She said turning back to the city and closing her eyes.

"When we return to the kingdom, I want to see everyone again. My people and the other demons of the kingdom. I can remember the summer before I started college. It was the last time I was there... I told Kikyo I was going on a vacation though. I had fun transforming into a mermaid, and a fairy, hanging out with them. I had alot of fun. " She said, her eyes still closed as she remembered every detail.

_'She has a big heart...'_ Hikaru said moving closer to her. He was face to face with her, when he kissed her on the lips, her eyes opened. He parted and looked up at the sky that was now snowing before making his way back to the door that lead to inside.

"Hikaru?" Kagome asked in confusion, why had he kissed her? When he turned she was back to human form with her normal clothes on, but still beautiful. He smiled at her before turning around.

"Deffidently." Was all he said before leaving. _'Deffidently, We'll deffidently meet again.'_ He thought contently.

Me: Whoooo hooo!!! ANOTHER Cliff Hanger!!

Nessa: DARN YOU!!!

Me: MWAHAHAHA!!!

Nessa: .... um....

Me: ...sorry.... im sugar high...

Okay, Thats the chapter, I will update the next chance I get!! Review please!!


	9. Accident?

Heyy!!! im sooooooo sorry about the wait!! Happy holidayz!!!!!! I hope you all had fun! I know I did! Me and my step dad were laughing at my mom the whole time!!

Nessa: How were your holidays?!!!

Me: _AWE_SOME!!!

Nessa: yeah??

Me: yups!! Its a shame you couldnt go shopping with me... cuz I got you something...

Nessa: Really?! WHAT IS IT!!!!!? .... Disclaimer, we dont own Inuyasha!!

Me: You'll see.... in due time.

Ness: What the hell does that mean??

Me: Enjoy the chapter!!

Chapter 6: Accident!!?

Kagome snuck quietly into her dorm room and tripped on an unidentified object.... Turning on the light she noticed that it was a soda bottle.

"Hello Kagome. Care to tell me why you were out so long?" Ashley asked menacingly.

"Dang it." She mumbled.

"Just tell me, dont spare my feelings...You're cheating on me arent you?!" Ashley joked, putting her hand over her heart dramatically.

"Yes, Im sorry. I've met another girl, a blue haired ice demon." Kagome said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh please!! Dont leave me! I can _change_!!" Ashley cried on her knees.

"I sorry, its _you_ not-- I mean _me_ not _you_! but still, its too la--" Kagome snapped, laughing her ass off along with Ashley. "You are too silly!" Kagome laughed.

"Haha! I know, _So_, why were you out so long? Its after 3 in the morning." Ashley said suspiciously.

"I made a friend. We were hanging out for a while, he's the best! On Christmas break, he's taking me back to our home land!" Kagome beamed.

"_HE_?!" Ashley asked completely listening while Kagome told her the full story of what happened.

"Aww, you have all the fun these days." Ashley complained. "Oh yeah, before I forget, Kenji dropped off some kid here, its in your room."

"_It_?" Kagome asked.

"YES! He's a monster! Shape shifting all over the place scaring the crap out of me!!" Ashley complained.

"WAIT!! He... Shape shifting... Scaring.... TYU'S HERE?!" Kagome beamed. (Pronounced tie-you)

"Kagome-chan!!" A little red-orange cat ran and plopped into her arms.

"Tyu!!" Kagome cheered hugging him.

"Kagome!!!" The auburn cat morphed into a little boy, up to her waist, with red-orange hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a white tee shirt and black tripp jeans with black converses on and he was wearing the black collar he had on as a choker.

"What the HELL!! Now he's a _boy_?!" Ashley complained, "First snakes, then birds, then lions, then elephants, then dogs, then zibras, then cows and now he's a damn _**boy**_?! You know what! Bite me!" Ashley yelled.

"Again? I would think that six times as six different animals would be enough..." Tyu commented, making Kagome laugh.

"Sorry Ashley, I forgot how much of a monster he can be." Kagome laughed.

"Tehehe..." Tyu gave a toothy grin.

"So what is he?" Ashley asked.

"He, is a shape shifter, and my trusty guardian. He was a birthday present from Desch when I turned 3." Kagome smiled.

"So... What's his real form?" Ashley asked, suddenly interested.

"Uhm.... Tyu?" Kagome suggested.

"Oh fine." Tyu huffed and poofed into a kitten sized jelly blob that was red and orange and really really cute!! and he still had the choker on in the place that would seem to be his neck.

"Kawaii!!" Ashley and Kagome squealed together.

"Yeah Yeah, cute, ha. I'll show ya cute." Tyu grumbled tuning back into a boy.

"Before I forget, Sesshomaru is picking you up in the morning, he said he was taking you to the park." Ashley informed her.

"Well, since im only going by as human, and I've been sleeping enough to give me bed sores, lets stay up until then! You already slept right Ashley? Tyu?" Kagome asked.

"Twice this month, enough for two more months." Ashley said grinning.

"I slept for a month straight being bored to death with Kenji... I think I'll be fine." Tyu said waving it off. They looked at him incredulously.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." They mouthed, shaking their heads in awe.

"So! What'd you want to do?" Ashley asked.

"Hm... Lets go throw water balloon at people walking by from the window!!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Angel, lets not forget that its 3:47 am..." Tyu reminded.

"Angel?" Ashley asked turning to Kagome.

"Its a pet name... _Please_ dont ask."

"Okay... So um, why dont you just explain the whole _'I was going to die because of the Shikon no tama being inside of me'_ complication. I never really understood it completely." Ashley suggested. Tyu sighed and plopped himself onto the couch with exaggerated boredom and impatience since he already knows about everything.

"Well, you already know about my past, when I was abused by my host uncle after my host parents died..." Kagome trailed off, drifting into deep thought as she remembered it all,wincing a few times. Ashley waited for her to continue. "He radiated a hatred so intense, it reached the Shikon jewel, inside of my own body. It is to stay in my body, until being put in my child's body. It happens during pregnancy. If something should happen, and the jewel is removed to save lives or anything of that nature, I am to sacrifice my life to ensure that the jewel stays pure and only destroys evil." Ashley became focused, but her eyes were distant, as if she were imagining it all.

"Since my uncle radiated that hate deeply into my body when ever he hit me, it got to the jewel, making it lash out to purify it..." Kagome trailed off again, looking for the right words.

"This... Knocked off the Jewel's balance. Think of the jewel as... A living thing. And, when we are in demon form, it is our inner beast. This all made it... unstable. It still lashes out, and its purifying me myself. I am a hybrid. Miko and Demon, and it is purifying my demon half, killing me. Slowly, but it _is_ killing me." Kagome's eyes looked so distant. Tyu looked over, feeling a little concerned.

"Kagome?" He asked. Her eyes snapped to him so fast it was as if it were an instinct brought on my adrenaline rush.... in a time when life was in danger. Her eyes scared him, they were too focused, but still clouded over by pain. Ashley threw a shoe at her head.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" Kagome yelled.

"Why so serious?" Ashley asked.

"Was I?" She asked as if she had no idea what was happening, "I'm sorry, I was thinking about something."

"What is it...?" Tyu asked, his face twisted in confusion.

"Its nothing.... I was just wondering how Hikaru was gonna get me fixed up..." Kagome answered. Something was wrong. Tyu knew it. Watching over Kagome was a full time job and thats why he insisted on coming back to her as fast as he could. But he had a bad feeling anyway, like something was going to go horribly bad with her secret...

"Well, we killed a good 30 minutes with your trip down memory lane, so what else is there to do around here?" Ashley asked.

"Hmmm..." They all murmured at the same time.

"I GOT IT!!" Tyu yelled.

"What?" Kagome and Ashley asked.

"Ashley do you have any paint and balloons?" He asked.

"I have paint." She answered

"And I think I have balloons somewhere in my room." Kagome added.

"Good! Now go get them!!" He cheered with a mischievious grin.

"Got'cha!" They saluted him and ran off to there rooms. As childish as it seemed, they couldnt wait to find out what was going to happen.

oOo 8pm oOo

Knock Knock

Sesshomaru smelled paint... alot of it... _'Strange...'_ He thought. He made another quick three raps on the door waiting for someone to answer. Finally, he heard the locks on the door unbuckle and Kagome opened the door.

"Moring!" She chirped. She was wearing shorts and a tanktop with her hair up in a high ponytail. She had paint of all colors all over her in blotches.

"Whats wrong?" She asked when he didnt respond.

"I think I should be asking you that." He finally said. "What happened?"

"We got bored so we put paint in balloons and threw them at the walls for decorations, then each other." She explained as if it were completely normal and happened all the time.

"... I see... So uh...yeah..." He trailed off looking for something normal to say. "Whose we?"

"Duh, me, Ashley, oh and Tyu. Tyu came this mo--_Hey_!!! We were on Timeout!!" Kagome complained when a balloon collided with the back of her head, spraying pink paint all over the back of her head.

"Ooops... My bad..." Ashley mumbled. Tyu laughing behind her.

".....Okay...." Sesshomaru looked into the room and saw that the room was just as ... _paintful_ as they were.

"So..." He trailed off feeling awkward, "Who's the kid?" He asked.

"Thats Tyu, he's my pet/guardian thingy."

"You have a _pet child_?" He asked.

"Thats not what he really looks like," She defended.

"He's a jelly thing..." Ashley tried to explain, with an enigmatic expression on her face.

"Right." He mumbled. "So, why dont you go get cleaned up, and when you're done, I'll take you out?" He asked.

"Okay!" She chirped and turned around and her face met yet another balloon. Blue paint covered her face. "_Tyuuu!!"_ She complained, stressing his name.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" He said grining sheepishly, like a child getting caught but knows he wont get in trouble.... much...

"Dont worry, you look amazing babe!" Ashley yelled before laughing with Tyu who was going into hysterics.

"Uhm... Yeah, I'll try to hurry." Kagome said turning back to Sesshomaru and kissing him on the cheek before scurring to her room.

"So... I like the new decorations..." Sesshomaru commented. Ashley and Tyu turned to the walls that her blotched in black, pink, green and blue.

"Pretty isnt it!" Ashley chirped. "By the way, you got something on your face." She joked, looking at the blue lip shapped paint on his cheek.

-- Kagome's P.O.V. --

I scurried around my room trying not to get paint all over my stuff, which was absurdly hard.

"Okay. So. How am I gonna do this?" I mumbled to myself. I got a towel and went into the bathroom discarding my messy clothes and hopped into the steamy shower. I had a bad feeling. A sinking feeling of horror in my stomach that something bad was going to happen today. I couldnt put my finger on it but it was still nerve racking...

Humming as I scrubbed myself clean and free of paint I thought of all the things wearing down on me. Hoping the hot water would cleanse my problems away. Well, there was the fact that I was dying. But that was okay because Hikaru was going to fix me up. Then there was Inuyasha, but I would find some way to deal with him. And Kikyo, if she really does love Inuyasha, well, I'm not going to get in her way, and I have no reason to, but if he hurts her.... He's facing hell, I _swear_.

Then there was Sesshomaru, this bad feeling I had was about him too. As if I was being warned that something was going to happen to him, something I had to stop... Or maybe I was just going crazy. That could always be the case. I feel like everyday is another day for my craziness to go up a notch. One of these days, Im going to end up in a straight jacket...

Well, Thats not _too_ bad, I've always wanted a straight jacket, all those buckles and stuff is _sooo_ cool! Well, anyway, there was also the fact that, when I get fixed up, sooner or later, I was going to have to fess up to the fact that Im not human. And If I dont... Well, we all know Ashley will. She's completely, er, well 85 percent against me keeping this secret...

Well... Its not that bad.... Sighing, I turned off the water off and stepped out. I wrapped my body in my towel and stepped up to the mirror and wiped off the steam, reveling my face.

I squeezed my eyes closed tight and concentrated, when I opened them back, one was Sapphire and the other brown. Ooops, that wont do. I tried again and opened them both back, they were both crystal Sapphire, like they should be.

"_Augh_!" I yelled and cringed in paing falling to the floor holding my sides.

"Kagome?" I heard Sesshomaru call.

"Hey, you okay in there?" Tyu asked.

"Your not gettin' it on or anything in there, cuz your supposed to do that in _hotel_ rooms." Ashley said. "What?" I heard her asked, I could tell she wasnt talking to me.

"... Nothing." Sesshomaru said.

"Im fine, I just.... Tripped." I lied. Sighing, I got up and looked back in the mirror, my eyes were chocolate brown again.... Christmas break had better get here soon.

"Okay." I groaned, "What to wear what to wear..." Today was unseasonably warm, so I could wear shorts. I took out a pair of mid-thigh legnth denim shorts and a black and gray stripped shirt. It was elbow lenght so I put on my gray and black arm warmers. I went to my droor and got out a suspender and connected it to my shorts so I could wear it.

"Alright, now shoes." I decided to keep it simple so I put on my gray hightop converse. Throwing my hair back into a high ponytail, I walked out of my room and all eyes were on me... one word: _awkward._

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Tyu said too quickly.

"You... You lo-- Nice." Sesshomaru said, tripping over his words a few times before settling on '_nice_' I faught my laughter, he looked uncomfortable, like he wanted to say more but didnt want to look any more retarded.

"Haha! Fluffy's turning pink!" Ashley laughed. I giggled a bit when he left mumbling something that sounded like: I'll get the car.

"Im coming too! I have a bad feeling about this." Tyu said. Him too huh? Well, I guess it couldnt hurt.

"Sure." I said after a short moment. He morphed into a redish orange boa constrictor and I lifted him up so he could wrap himself around me the way he normally would, twice around my waist, once diagonally around my torso upwards, and then resting his head on my shoulder so that he could see.

"So he's nice to you as a snake, but to me he slides around my room chasing me and bit my leg?" Ashley said letting out an exasperated sigh. I laughed a littled before going to the door step as I saw Sesshomaru's car coming. I turned back to her.

"I know we're keeping the walls like this since it looks awesom and all, but do you mind fixing the furniture?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem." She said waving it off, "Go go! Have fun!" I smiled at her and closed the door behind me. Knowing how fast she is, she'll be done _way_ before I get back. As I got into the passenger seat I could feel his eyes on me.

"Well, that was a strange way to start the morning." I commented, with a grin on my face as I turned towards him.

"Speaking of strange," He started with a grin, "Why on earth do you have on a boa? And where the heck do you even get a redish orange snake?" He asked.

"_hssssssss_." Tyu hissed at him, I saw Sesshomaru raise a brow at him. I laughed, I have to admit, that was pretty funny.

"Tyu cut it out!" I laughed.

"Tyu? Your mean that little kid really isnt a kid?" Sesshomaru asked, "And here I thought you and Ashley finally lost it." He mumbled so quietly Im not even sure thats what I heard.

"No, Im not." Tyu said, untangling himself from me, and turning into a kitten like back at the dorm.

"hmm. So, he _is_ your pet... Thingy?" He asked me, I laughed remembering that, that's what I had called him in the dorm.

"Yes, he's a shape shifter." I told him, he nodded still looking at Tyu. "Will you watch the road before you kill everyone?" I joked. He smirked at me before turning back to the road.

We arived at the park a little while later. It was mostly just open space, full of grass and trees. It had a stream running down the middle too. It was really beautiful.

"Wow." I gasped. He took my hand in his, and Tyu walked as a kitten next to me on my other side. We hung out there for awhile, talking, running around, Tyu turned into a redish orange lion and chased me around, when he caught up to me, he knocked my feet from under me and let me ride his back. When we settled down, Sesshomaru asked me how old he was. I told him that Shape shifters lived like, _forever_. Tyu was only 7! After a few more hours we decided to leave to get some food, and then come back.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Tyu asked.

"I dont know... Sesshomaru?" I asked. He just shrugged. "Oh, that helps alot." I muttered. He laughed and took my hand in his then kissed my cheek. Tyu made gagging noises.

"Tyu, cats arent supposed to gag." I joked. He turned into a big dog, and pushed Sesshomaru into the empty street ahead of us where we were about to cross.

"Thats not very nice." I huffed. I looked at Sesshomaru about 6 yards ahead of us, he was fighting a smiled.

"Neither is engrossing your guardians." Tyu said. Then I stopped walking. The feeling had come back, I felt like I was going to be sick, my stomach sank to my feet and my heart started racing. "Kagome?" Tyu called.

"Kagome? Are you alright." Sesshomaru asked, they were both concerned, then I saw it... a car going towards Sesshomaru. He was too distracted to notice. I gasped and pushed as much speed as I could into my feet. This was it, the source of my troubles, I had to hurry, I had to save him! I saw Sesshomaru looking worried, I ran faster, pushing this human body as fast as it would go.

I pushed him with as much strength as I could, he had noticed the car too late, and I had saved him. Then that was it.... I felt cold metal collided with my body and everything went black. I heard two voiced, that faded slowly with mind...

"_KAGOME!!!!!!!!"_

Me: Okay, thats the chapter!!

Nessa: Will you tell me now?

Me: ... hm...... Nope

Nessa:....please?

Me: Nope!

Nessa: ..... um...please... Or I'll kill your skelanimal thingy

Me: ..... Do it and I'll steal your cat...

Thats the chapter!! and again! im sooo sorry for the wait!! Review please!!


	10. Waking Up

AHHH!!! Its taking me forever to update lately! I've had my semester exams, I have a bunch of projects due, I have to get my high school application done, AND SOLs are coming up!  
and to top it ALL off, I caught the stomach virus from my friend! GOSH! THIS SUX!!

Nessa: Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha.

Zaps-chan: I got attacked by a brain ninja o.0

Me: ... Yeah....? I did too. It was very distracting. He was flipping and doing tricks in my head. He tasted really good though.

Nessa: Thats really weird...

Zaps-chan: Wait tasted???

Me: ... He flipped out of my head, so I tried to put him back.

Nessa: By eating him!!?

Me: Well .... Yeah.

Zaps-chan: o.e Thats strange... You put him in your tumtum

Me: -Sigh- I know, My tummy is a happy place.

Nessa: Yeah.... filled with chewed food.... very attractive place.

Me: I know right?! ENjoy THe CHapter!!!

Chapter 7: Waking Up

The doctor read the file on the clip board as she walked down the hall.

_'Kagome Higurashi, age 18. Species: Unidentified.... Huh, thats weird._' The doctor pondered as she opened the door. _'Injuries: two cracked ribs, broken thigh bone, and a broken wrist._  
_Wow, That must hurt like hell.'_

She looked at the young girl lying in a stablizing bed, IV in her uninjured arm. The sound of the dripping and the dim, but bright lights created an eerie atmosphere. The doctor stepped forward, taking out the syringe for her pain meds.

She looked up as the lights began to flicker, hearing the rustle of sheets, she looked back to the girl. She was sitting up and looking with watchful, and venomously eyes at the doctor and the syringe, determining whether or not it was harmful. Her once chocolate brown eyes were a piercing blue. With a startled yelp, the doctor fell on her butt, dropping both the clip board and her syringe.

The doctor looked back at the lights that had gone out before returning her fearful gaze back to the blue eyes, that were now glowing and gleaming in the dark. Dragging in a shaky breath, she gathered her clip board and syringe before standing up. The lights went back on and the Doctor looked over to Kagome again. '_Strange_,' She thought. Kagome was lying in her bed fast asleep, as if none of that had even happened. And it seemed as though it hadn't.

--

Sesshomaru and Tyu were in the waiting room. Waiting. Very impatiently.

"Can't we go see if she's okay now??" Tyu asked.

"We cant. Not now." Sesshomaru's answer was strained, as though he were choking to bite down his anger. In his mind, it was his fault Kagome was hurt. He wasn't paying attention.  
And she paid for his mistake. Humans are so fragile, and she was in bad shape because of him.

"I'm going to... The bathroom." Sesshomaru lied. Getting up without giving Tyu the chance to respond.

Tyu watched him briskly move through the doors and down the hallway. "He must have really had to pee..." Tyu thought outloud.

--

Sesshomaru ran once he was out of sight, swiftly avoiding the doctors while he searched for her room. Once he found the right room, he walked inside, sitting in the unoccupied chair by her bed. He listened to her even breathing, and heard her sigh softly.

"Have to hurry and come," She mumbled softly in her sleep, "So I can go North."

"North?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, knowing it was probably a lost cause considering that she was asleep.

"Hikaru has to take me," She mumbled, "Have to meet his mother. To cure me."

"Cure you of what?" I seemed like she was about to answer, but instead, awoke to the sound of someone walking in.

"Ahem," The nurse cleared her throat, "Are these yours?" She asked. Ashley, Songo, Ayame, Kikyou, Tyu, Koga, River, Miroku, Kenji, Desch, and Sakuya all walked in.

"What are you guys all doing here?" Kagome asked, waking up due to all the noise of their bickering and worrying. They all crouded around her giving her huggs and kisses.

"You were in an accident." Tyu said, worried.

"So we all came down as soon as we heard." Sakuya continued.

"I found them in old man Rivlomosenkin's room." The nurse said smiling (_Haha! totally made that name up)_, before leaving to give them privacy.

"Rivlo-_what_?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why were you in there??" Kagome asked.

"Well..." Ashley started turning to all of her friends, "I dont know about _ya'll,_ but I came to give my condolences." Kagome gave her a _'WTF?!'_ look.

"Hey, don't blame me! When Tyu called, he made it sound like you were dying!" She said defensively.

"OKay, uhm...." Kagome tried to change the subject, "So why were you in old man riblomosenbique's room?" She asked, struggling to say the name, and failing anyway.

"Well, when we got here..." Ashley started again.

_FlashBack_

_They were all running down the hallway, looking for Kagome's room after Tyu's story of her getting hit by a car. They came to this room with a sleeping body wrapped head to toes in bandages._

_"Oh Kagome!" Ayame flung herself at the body._

_"We were **SO** worried!"_

_"Uhm. Ayame..." Everyone said at once._

_"I ran ALL the way down here!" She continued._

_"'Yame, babe, thats not--"_

_"And I almost ran into my grandma on the sidewalk!" She continued, cutting off Koga._

_"'Yame. This isn't--"_

_"But then I got here, and--"_

_"AYAME THAT IS NOT KAGOME!!!" Everyone yelled at once._

_End FlashBack_

"Hey! What are talking about Ashley! That was you!" Ayame protested.

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled. "I'm fine," Kagome said, ripping out the IV and standing up. Her black and grey outfit was replaced with one of those short sleeve patient gowns. She lifted it up to midthigh and did a little spin. There was not one bruise on her body. And she didnt limp. Not in the slightest. The doctor came in with more meds and gasped.

"Honey, you shouldn't be up now!" She urged.

"I think I'm good to go Miss, I feel just fine." She grabbed her clothes and left with her friends as fast as she could. Ripping the IV and tape from her arm and taking off her bandages.

The doctor was completely bewilded. She had seen the X-rays herself....

oOo At Toga's Bar oOo

Sessomaru's dad toga was fixing up drinks. Normal Drinks. They had refused alcohol for today.

"Are you sure you're okay Kags? You looked pretty bad when we first got you to the hostal." Tyu said.

"I fine. Promise." She answered quickly. God knows what would happen if she gave Ashley the chance to comment... They looked at eachother, then shrugged.

"So are you guys ready for principle's choice?" Toga asked. Being that he was the principle, the all cringed, knowing how crazy he was.

"..... Okay, let us have it." Sango said.

"I think this time, I'll go with mentally insane. There's a new shot out, com_pletely_ safe. Brings out your crazy side." Principle's choice was the day were there was no school, so if you wanted, you could choose not to participate. The principle comes up with some weird theme for the students on that day. Last time, it had been Casino Royale, and the time before that was prison.....

"You know what, I think I'll do it." Kagome said, she downed the rest of her drink. She turned to go to the dance floor, feeling oddly bouyant. Maybe she had hurt her head.  
She smashed into a soft but firm wall, with a familiar scent: pine trees after the rain. A strangely refreshing smell.

"Hi you stranger." She greeted her purple haired friend.

"Hi you back. Didn't think I'd find you here Kagome." He had ditched his gray tanktop and pants for jeans and a gray polo.

"Same here, what are you doing here Hikaru?" She asked walking around him and walking to the dance floor, with him on her tail.

"Celebrating." He answered grinning.

_-Kagome's P.O.V. -_

I couldn't help but grin back at Hikaru. His name fit him, he was like a bright light. Like the sun. He was so bright and child like. I liked him alot, he was defidently fun to be around, and a great friend. We began to dance, we kept it clean of course.

"Celebrating what?" I couldn't help but asked. I'm nosy. I'll admit it.

"My early transfer into Shikon University." He was smiling so freely, it was contagious: I smiled too.

"No Way!" I yelled hugging him. I pulled away to inspect his face, "Seriously?"

"I kid you not!" He answered. My answering smile was just as bright as his. Hikaru was a strange boy. Once he got a hold of you, you couldn't get enough of him, like candy. He could absolutely be one of my very best friends.

"But I will need a tour guide..." He trailed off uncertain. A tour guide? I could be that. I knew the school very well... Okay, not really but I'm sure I wouldn't get us too lost....

"I could help with that, when do you start?" I offered. He liked that. He beamed, hugging me again.

"Monday." He whispered.

"Thats _so_ great!" I whispered back, "Wait, why are we whispering??" He looked at me for a good moment and then shrugged.

"Wow its good to see you again!" He laughed.

"haha, I know! C'mon, you have to meet my friends!" I told him. I couldn't explain why, but Hikaru was making me jiddy, hyper, almost giddy even. I was eager to introduce him.

--

"Hey guys, There's someone I want you all to meet." I said to everyone. The excitement in my voice catching all of their attention.

"Whats up 'Gome?" Koga asked.

"This is Hikaru. He's a friend of mine." I was have so much fun just being around them all plus Hikaru as a bonus. I was surrounded by my friends and family. Sakuya and Desch were the best parents ever. I wish I could have lived with them my whole life, and not just living with people I didnt know, and calling them family. Not that I didn't like it, quite the opposite! I loved my host family. I just missed my real one.

"Hi! I'm Ayame!" Ayame chirped. Her bubbliness never failed.

"Hello, I'm Miroku. At your service." Miroku had _that look_... uh-oh. Hope he doesn't influence him...

"I'm Koga. Whats up." Koga greeted grinning. Hikaru grinned right back.

"I'm Tyu!" Tyu was beaming. He obviously reacted to Hikaru the same way I do.

"Hey there, I'm Sango." Sango offered a small smile, which he, of course returned.

"Yo. Name's River." River was grinning like Koga... Maybe it was just a guy thing? The three of them were really boyish. Maybe that had something to do with it?

"HeyHi, I'm Ashley." Ashley was smiling warmly.

"Hello Hikaru. I am Sesshomaru." WoW! Even Sesshomaru was being nice! Hikaru must have had a super power!! Its like he just radiated this warmth and happiness. It just grabs you and then you feel that way too. Its Amazing. He was eying him with a look of recognition. I wonder if he knew him or something. Who knows? Sesshomaru knew everyone these days. But the strange thing was that realization in his eyes. Just what was that about?

"Its nice to meet you all. I'm Hikaru Rekoto." Hikaru did that thing, were he grinned and scratched the back of his head. Maybe it was a habbit? The adults and Kenji came out from the kitchen.

"Hiya kids. Whats going on?" Toga asked.

"Kagome was introducing us to her latest friend." Sesshomaru answered. They all looked at Hikaru. He grinned at Kenji.

"Hey Hikaru, good to see you." Kenji said grinning back.

"Same here. And its nice to see you two also, My Lord, My Lady." He gave a slight bow to Desch and Sakuya.

"Hello prince Hikaru." Desch and Sakuya also gave a slight bow.

"Nice to see you dear." Sakuya greeted.

"You guys know him?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, in the Northern Lands." Kenji answered.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I wonder why? Hm. Maybe I wished I could have known him sooner as well?

--

So we were all hanging out right? But then I remembered that I wanted to tell Kikyo that it was okay to still love Inuyasha. So I pulled her to the side.

"Kikyo, I want you to be happy, you know that right?" I asked her. As much as I didnt before, I have to admit, she was still my sister, even if not related, and I suppose I do love her. Even now.

"Yes." She answered warily. I could see the confusion of my question on her face.

"Then you should now... I want you to be happy with Inuyasha."

Shock crossed her face. "What?"

"I mean it. I wont get in your way of him. I just got you back, and I wont fight with you anymore. I'll even forgive Inuyasha if that's what it takes." _Though I wouldn't like it_. I kept that to myself. It wouldn't help the case.

".... Kagome." Kikyo let one tear fall down her face before hugging me. " You can trust me, you know that right?" She sniffed and wipped the tear from the corner of her eye.

It was my turn to be confused now. Kikyo loosened her arms from around me and took a step back to look me in the eye. "Yeah." It was the best answer I could give, given how much she had just confused me.

"Then tell me the truth."

"Kikyo?" What was she getting at.

"You are not my sister." She said each word slowly, emphasizing each one with a serious look on her face, "Say it Kagome. Say it out loud. Tell me."

I felt my face go cold, numb. my heart beat race. "Tell me the truth Kagome." She pressed.

"I'm not your sister." I spoke with out thinking about it.

She smiled again, relaxing her face. "Thank you. Now tell me about it?" She pleaded. Curiosity smeared all over her face.

I plundged into my story of Sakuya and Desch being my biological parents. Kenji being an orphan, my real identity. My problem and how Hikaru was my cure. I told her everything. Even when I got to the parts that were painful to say, she was patiently listening and encouraging me. If felt nice, to have more people on the outside know. Hopefully, my other friends would handle it as well as Kikyo had. It would suck if it turned into a bigger mess than it already is. I suppose honesty is my best option at this point.

-- Later on That Night --

I was on the roof of the University. I felt my parent's presents behind me.

"Whats happening to me?" I asked them. I turned the face them. The marking on my forehead was showing, and it was glowing brightly. And on my right wrist, there were three new markings.

They were glowing light and dark blue, like my forehead marking. They wounded around my wrist like a bracelet of claws, slanting diagonally a little.

My father pulled up his sleeve. He had the same markings, but instead of a glowing blue, it was silver.

"You're Waking up." They both breathed together, smiling widely. Waking up?

Nessa: So uhm... How did the brain ninja taste?

Me: ... I forgot. Lets ask banana but! -_Randomness_-

Zaps-chan: Whats wrong with yellow skinny jeans?!

Nessa: The yellow part...

Me: Hey!! I like Yellow!!! ..... On Cars...

Zaps-chan: .... oooh what kind??

Me: Porsche 6.6

Nessa: IDK what that means, but knowing you, its probably flashy

Zaps-chan&Me: AND _SMEXI_!! . XDDD

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! **REVEIW**! It builds ego, and speeds updating!!!


	11. Leaving

AHHH!!! Its Spring break!! Yay!!!!!! Happy Easter!!!

Nessa:** Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha**.

Me: Woot Woot! Another chapter!!

Nessa: Oh yeah!!

Me: ENjoy THe CHapter!!!

Chapter 8: Leaving

"_Waking up_?" Kagome yelled panicked, "What the hell do you mean _**'Waking up'**_?! I'm already awake!!" She yelled.

"Oh come now Kagome, surely you were paying attention when we told you your powers wake up in your 18th year." Sakuya coaxed.

"Now, why don't you stop panicking and come give us a hug?" Desch asked. Kagome looked at them for awhile. Pondering. She gave up and ran into their embrace. They all began to glow and soon, it faded silver. When Kagome pulled away, she was no longer glowing.

"So, what? It's not going to go away?" Kagome asked. Her markings were still there, and they were very noticeable.

"Of course not dear, they're your _demon markings_." Her mother answered.

"And of course, you'll get your final marking once you return to the North." Desch added.

"_Another_ one? What does this mean, for me?"

"Lots and _Lots_ of make-up." Her eccentric mother answered.

"That's not what I meant." Kagome growled.

"Well, It means you have to return to the North sooner than we expected." Desch whispered.

"Right, we have to have your awakening ceremony." Sakuya said, her eyes glowing with anticipation.

"I have to tell them soon, don't I?" Kagome asked glumly.

-- The Next Morning--

Kagome was in her room, trying to figure out how to hide her demon markings until she thought up a good way to tell her friends. She applied as much make up to her forehead as possible, and wore her bangs down over the blue flame. Sighing, she went to but on a blue long sleeve shirt, and and dark blue capri's with dark blue vans.

"Bouncy, Bouncy, Bouncy." Tyu chanted as he bounced around the room, as an orange-red kangaroo.

"Quit that out Tyu." Kagome urged. Tyu shifted into his little boy form.

"So you're going up North, and you're just gonna leave me with these crazy people?" Tyu complained.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back, its only for a week then I'll come back." Kagome reasoned. She didn't want to leave any of them here, but so few of them even knew she was from the North. They all thought she was from Kyoto, with Kikyo.

"But after you graduate, you're going to live in the Northern lands..." Tyu whispered. Kagome didnt say anything as she looked in the mirror.

--

Kagome and Ashley left, heading to the courtyard.

"Are you ready for today?" Ashley asked. "I hear there's no classes, but we all have to hang out here. The crazy shot lasts about six hours." Ashley continued, she was very excited for today.

"Sounds like fun." Kagome mumbled.

"What's the matter?" Ashley asked.

"I'll tell you later. I have to talk to you, Kikyo, Kenji, and Hikaru all together anyway." Kagome answered.

"Kagome!! Ashley!!"

The two turn to see who was catching up. Speak of the Devil, it was Kenji, Hikaru, and Kikyo.

"Now there's no reason to wait." Ashley whispered.

"Good Morning." The three chirped.

"G'Morning." Kagome and Ashley greeted.

"Kagome?" Kikyo asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You woke up?" Hikaru asked.

"Really?" Kenji asked, turning to Hikaru. Hikaru took a step toward Kagome, and she took one back. Hikaru exchanged looks with the others, and they held her in place. He stepped closer to her once more, and moved her bangs. He smelled the make up on her face, yet there was no evidence of it on her face, an effect of the marking.

"Your make up disolved." He whispered.

"_Shit_." She muttered.

"You've been holding out on us, Kagome." Ashley complained.

--

Kagome explained how she had to leave next week. Her ceremony was next Wednesday in the Northern lands. She and Hikaru would be leaving next Monday.

"So Hikaru and Kenji knew about your secret the entire time?" Ashley asked. She and Kikyo felt left out now.

"I've known her since we were three, and I'm _from_ the North." Kenji asked, they turned to Hikaru.

"Hey, I am too. Royal Guard." He said, scratching the back of his head. That made a bit more sense. Kikyo was born in the East, while Ashley was from the South.

"So, why is Hikaru only going?" Kikyo asked.

"Well, about that..." Hikaru started, "Kagome's parents, Sakuya and Desch, asked me to go with her, its part of my job, as the Royal Guard." He explained.

"Figures." Kagome muttered.

"Well, lets go, the others are waiting, and I wanna see whats up with these crazy shots." Kenji suggested.

oOo 2 Hours Later oOo

Toga was enjoying today. Veryfunny.

Everyone was crazed up, and acting retarded.

Sango and Sesshomaru were slow dancing to no music, Ashley and River were laughing for no reason, and tap dancing in tuxedos. Kagome was yelling random things, Kikyo was pouncing on random people, Koga and Hikaru were on stage singing barbie girl, and Ayame and Miroku playing strip poker, using legos, rather than cards.

"I'M HAVING SANGO'S BABY!!!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru dropped Sango as they were dipping and stared at Kagome. Ashley and River began to laugh harder.

"Damn! You dropped that bitch like a hot potato!" She laughed, falling back.

Ayame and Miroku, hearing the noise looked up, "OH MY GOSH THE DOOR'S GONNA RAPE US!!" They yelled, running in circles.

Kikyo pounced on some guy, "AH! _RAPE_!" He yelled,

"_R-A-P-E GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME_!" Koga and Hikaru sang.

"Its not rape if you want it!" Kagome yelled.

Ah, yes. _Very_ funny.

oOo Later on that night oOo

Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, and Ashley hung out at a hotel room, while Miroku, Koga, River, Tyu, Kenji, and Hikaru went out to a arcade.

-- At the Hotel --

"Why didn't Kagome come?" Sango asked.

"And I heard Sesshomaru didn't go out with the guys either." Ayame pipped in. Kikyo and Ashley exchanged looks.

"They're hanging out at his place, bonding or something like that." Ashley said.

"_Bonding_?" Sango and Ayame asked.

"Yeah, Kagome's leaving next Monday to go back to... Kyoto." Kikyo lied.

"Oh, that makes sense." Ayame chirped.

"Lets call for room service." Sango suggested. Everyone's eyes shined with excitement. Best all girl sleep over ever happens in hotels. You never have to clean up.

-- At Arcade--

"Oh com'mon! What're you doing!!" Koga complained. "You're supposed to shoot the zombies"

"Really? I've never played this before." Kenji defended himself.

"Serious?" Koga asked, amazed.

Hikaru and River were playing Dance Dance Revolution, while Miroku and Tyu played air hockey.

"Any one know why Sessh ain't coming?" Koga asked.

"Nope." Miroku answered.

"I do!" Tyu teased.

"I think he's hanging out with Kagome," Hikaru said, "That's what Ashley told me."

"Hm. Thats a new one." River said.

"I'll say." Koga added.

--Kagome and Sesshomaru--

"When are you coming back?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. It depends on how long they keep me. Maybe by Friday, if not then, most likely Monday." Kagome answered.

"So a whole week." He concluded pulling her into his lap. They were watching a bad horror movie. Final Destination III. Kagome was laughing the whole time. She found scary movies hilarious. A trait from hanging out with Ashley.

"I'll miss you." He whispered in his husky voice, putting his chin on the part of her neck where the shoulder meets the neck.

"I'll miss you too." She whispered, turning to kiss him. He laid back, holding her close to deepen the kiss. His hands roamed her body, lifting her shirt, her hands knotted in his hair.

--The Hotel--

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Huh? Did any of you guys call for more room service?" Ayame asked, getting up to answere the door.

"Nope." They all answered. Opening the door, they were surprised when all the boys just waltzed in.

"Hiya girls." River greeted.

"Whats up?" Kenji and Hikaru asked.

"Hey girls." Tyu said, plopping down next to Ashley

"We're here to crash the party." Koga joked.

"Oh _joy_." Ashley said sarcastically.

"Well I guess we need more pizza now, huh?" Sango mused.

"Well, a party's not a party till there are boys, I guess." Kikyo jibed.

"Well, can't be a real party with Tyu here." Ashley said, lifting up Tyu. He stuck his tongue out. Ayame threw a pillow at Sango.

"No. You._ Didn't_." She glared. Sango threw one back, but missed, when Ayame ducked. She threw another one, and this time it hit Ashley.

"Oh its _on_." Ashley and Kikyo joined in on the pillow fight, while the guys watched. It was very amusing, better than T.V. Plus, they were in shorts and tank tops. In the end, everyone including the boys, were involved in the fight. Everyone fell asleep in a pile. Once they woke up, everyone was complaining about having peoples fat asses on them, Ashley and Koga were singing _"A-B-C-D-E-F-G!! Get your fat ass offa me."_ A very unusual morning.

They week went by quickly. Crazy _day_, became Crazy _week_ since Toga was having too much fun. And soon Kagome was backing her bags, and with Ashley's help, she was heading out.

"Wait, I forgot something." Kagome said, hurrying back to her room.

"That's rare, what'd you forget?" Ashley asked. Kagome came back with a small blue box.

"Tampons. I'm due soon." She explained. Ashley '_oohhh_'ed and then smiled.

"I'll miss you." Kagome told Ashley, hugging her.

"Yeah, yeah, I can't miss you if you're still here," Ashley joked, "Get outta here."

Kagome arived a little bit later at the air port. Kenji, Hikaru and her parents were waiting for her.

_'I'm going home.'_

END CHAPTER!!!

Nessa: YAY!!!

Me: That was fun.

Nessa: I liked the part with Kagome in Wonder Land.

Me: ... That was the _other _story...

Nessa: ... Oh...

I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Review! And Happy Easter again!!


	12. Festival

YAYYY!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!

ENJOYY!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

Ashley sat with Kikyo, Ayame, Sango and Tyu. They were all over at her dorm plotting. What might they be plotting? Oh, I dont know... maybe a surprise visit to Kagome?

"What do you think she'll say when she sees us?" Sango asked.

"... I think its more about what we'll say when we see her..." Tyu mumbled.

"What was that kido?" Ayame asked.

"Nothing!" Ashley and Tyu lied with similar cheesy smiles on... This is not good.

'Damn... This sucks ice cubes...' Ashley mentally complained.

--

"So let me get this straight," Koga started, "The girls want us to come with them to see Kagome in _Kyoto_?"

"Yep." River answered.

"Thats a pretty good idea!"

"I dont know..." Kenji said... _'They cant find out this way....'_ He thought.

"Well, this way, Sesshomaru can stop mopping around, and sighing every time he looks at the calender." Miroku joked.

"I am _not_ moping!!" Sesshomaru defended.

"Sure Sure" They all joked.

_'Oh boy...'_ Kenji thought.

--

"So they're all going Desch?" Sakuya asked her husband. This could turn out to be awkward.

"Yeah, I think they should actually go up North though..." He responded.

"I dont know about this, Honey, what if she's not ready for them to find out?"

"Then she'll have to deal, because they'll know as soon as she gets back, so why not sooner?" Desch asked, sighing. Once she returned, it would be obvious who she was. There's no use hiding it.

"I hate it when you're right..." Sakuya complained.

--

"Ne, ne, 'Gome-chan!" Hikaru cheered in her ear, "Wake up! We're here!" Kagome's eyes blinked open. What did he just say?

"_Home_..." She whispered. The northern lands, was a wonderful place. Humans, and demons of variety, along with mythological creatures all lived in the North together, in piece. The people were all happy, and had no reason not to be. It was peace on Earth in that land. Everyone loved their King and Queen... And they adored their Princess, who they have not seen, in four years. Now, it was time for Kagome to return home. To her people.

"Home!" She whispered whispered again, more joyfully.

**_Chapter 9:_** _Festival_

"Put this on Kagome." Hikaru whispered, giving her a hood-cape-cloak thing to wear so that she would not be discovered until the right moment. Sneaking around the lands was not a hard thing to do, since there was no violence, hate, or any reason for suspicion.

"Okay, now you're gonna meet my mom." Hikaru said, giving her a toothy grin. Because of her veil, you could only see her face from the nose down. She returned the smile. Hikaru turned back to the door, running his hand through his red-purple hair and his gray eyes shined with excitement as he opened the door.

**"MAMA!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!"** His booming voice rang through out the house. Kagome was shocked.. and even more than that... _'I think I just when deaf... I guess this is one of those loud families.'_

**"WHAT IS IT HIKARU!!! WAIT--- HIKARU?!!"** His mother ran down the stairs. She seemed really young, and pretty. She was in her demon form, like every one in the lands, minus Kagome and Hikaru. She had the same violet eyes Hikaru had, except one was violet, and the other was a dark red color. She had the same red-purple hair Hikaru had, but hers came down to her waist in two ponytails on either side of her head. She had beautiful red phoenix wings too.

"Hikaru! You came back to visit!" She yelled, pulling him into a hug. Kagome winced as she heard some unhealthy cracks coming from Hikaru.

"Geez boy, dont you strech anymore? you're all stiff!" She complained.

"Sorry mom, the plane ride was long." Hikaru explained, ginning sheepishly.

"That's what you get for not having a girl friend to keep you acti--"

"Mom!!!" Hikaru cut her off. Kagome couldn't hold it any longer. She bursted into a giggle fit. Hikaru's mom turned to her.

"And who do we have here?" She asked, giving Hikaru a _'Is-She-Your-Girl-Friend'_ Grin. He glared at her. Kagome looked up to the woman, and pulled back the hood on the cloak.

The lady gasped, and imediatly bowed on one knee, "Princess, It is my honor to see you!" She greeted.

"Oh come on, dont do that," Kagome said blushing, "You'll blow my cover!"

She stood back up and hugged Kagome, placing a kiss on both her cheeks. "My name is Makoto, what brings you home before completing your studies, milady?"

Kagome looked at Makoto and ginned, "So I hear you're my land's greatest healer?"

--

"So then its all arranged?" Ayame asked excitedly.

"Thats right kids. Me and Desch will buy the tickets, in the meantime, just get ready. We leave in two days." Sakuya explained to everyone. Kenji was giving her a '_WTF'_ look, while Tyu gave her a _'I dont know about this...'_ Look. She merely smiled at them.

"Ohh! I cant wait to surprise Kagome!" Sango and Ayame cheered together.

"I think we're the one's who will get surprised..." Kikyo whispered.

"Yeah... Kagome could get fat and hairy..." Koga said pondering it. Sesshomaru, and everyone else had a WTF?...FTW? Look on their face. (Lol, I love that, its like: What the Fuck? Fuck the What?) A shoe was thrown at his face.

"Who the hell did that?!" Koga yelled. River, Desch and Kenji were laughing, Kikyo, Ayame, and Sango were giggling, and Ashley and Tyu were pointing at Sesshomaru, who was innocently whistling and looking the other direction.

--

"So _that's_ what happened." Makoto said after hearing the whole story.

"Ne, Mama, where's Sis, and Bro?" Hikaru asked, noticing the lack of noise in the house.

"They said they'd be back tomorrow... Maybe." She mumbled the last part. Hikaru sighed. Sometimes, Makoto was really strange about how laid back she was.

"So then, how are we going to arange my purification?" Kagome asked. Makoto looked thoughtful.

"Well, we'll have to let the elders know you're here of course, and then since it is you 18th year, you have to have your festival! We can do it in font of everyone before the festival begins!!" She yelled enthusiastically. She was having _wayyy_ too much fun with this...

"Okay, so what should we do now?" Kagome asked.

"....Well... If you would like, I just made dinner." Makoto offered. Kagome smiled.

--

Everyone was having a big sleepover part together. Ayame looked at Sango, and Kikyo who were standing over by the sink talking. She took two big steps back, and looked at Sango.  
Her back was facing her, She then ran full speed towards her, and slamed her lower half against Sango. "ASS RAPE!!!!" Ayame yelled as Sango went flying.

"Thats not nice!" Sango laughed, "Kikyo, help me out here!"

Kikyo grinned at Ayame, "ASS KICK!!" She yelled as she kicked Ayame's ass. Ashley then came out of no where, and kicked Kikyo.

"PENIS KICK!!" She yelled. Kikyo laughed and smacked her on the head.

"Idiot, I dont have a penis!" She laughed.

"Duhh, Like, everyone knows that _Sango_ has the biggest penis in the group." Ayame joked. Sango made a sarcastic face.

"Oh deffidently, cuz my dick's just, _soooo_ huge." She said sarcastically.

"'The Hell are you girls talking about over here?" Tyu asked. The girls turned to see the guys, and Sakuya staring at them funny.

"You know you want this!" They joked.

"Ahhh, the joy of being so young and carefree." Sakuya said dreamily.

-- Two Days Later --

"Alright Kagome, Are you ready for this?" Hikaru asked her.

"... " When Kagome didn't respond, Hikaru turned around to look at her. She was wearing a ice blue Kimono that only came down to the knees. It poofed out at the waist, the sleeves were short, reveling her blue marks that were like two bracelets on her wrist. It was open back so that when her wings came out, it would not destroy her dress. Her hair was pinned up elegantly, with her bangs, and a small lock of hair framing her face. She wore silver platform heels that laced up to her knees like ballerina shoes.

"Nervous?" He asked. She nodded. He sighed and kissed her on the top of her head. He was wearing black slacks, those black fancy shoes that security guards wear, and a ice blue button down shirt. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll be right there. I have to be, remember?" He joked. She laughed, and then took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said.

--

"Hey!" Sango yelled.

"This isn't Kyoto!" Ayame complained.

"Where the hell are we?" Koga and River yelled.

"Desch, Sakuya, whats going on?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Quiet down!" Tyu hushed.

"You wanted to see Kagome..." Ashley started.

"And this is where she is." Kikyo finished.

"We are in the Northern lands, where the princess, is about to have her awakening festival." Kenji explained.

"What the hell does that have to do with Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Desch said.

"Follow me." Sakuya commanded. They followed Sakuya, Tyu, Desch, and Keji, until they came apon this huge clearing, infront of a castle, where everyone was cheering and acrobats were fipping and doing tricks. Everyone was cheerfully celebrating. Different demons, that were thought to be extinct. Even things you only thought you'd see in fairytales.

"I am pleased to tell you, that our beloved Princess will be purified, and given her final marking, here, for all to see!" Makoto yelled. The air was filled with more cheers.

"What are we doing he--"

"Shh!!" Sesshomaru was cut off. Desch's wings, that were navy blue like Kagome's, came out, and taking Sakuya into his arms, he flew up to Makoto. (Just so you know, only people of royal blood have blue wings. That's why Makoto and Hikaru's are red, like a normal phoenix.)

"My Lord! My Lady! How nice to see you again!" She said bowing. Everyone cheered their welcoming and bowed as well. Sango, Ayame, Koga, Miroku, River, and Sesshomaru were still clueless. Kikyo, Ashley, and Kenji, were anxious of everyone's reaction. Makoto opened a big flap in the ground, that opened to revealed the purification water.

"Now then, Hikaru, please escort the Princess here." Sakuya comanded. The group was surprised to hear Hikaru's name come up in all of this. He was escorting the Princess in a protective way, like a gaurd. Looking at the elegant and beautiful Princess-- Wait a minute!! That was _Kagome_!!!! Everyone gasped.

"Kagome," Desch called, smiling proudly with Sakuya, they both kissed her on the forehead. Kagome came up, walking slowly, and looked at the crowd with her chocolate brown eyes. She didn't notice her friends their, gasping in shock of her demon markings, and the fact that she was a _Princess_.

"My people, It is nice to be back! Thank you for your warm welcome." Kagome said, her voice was crystal and elegant. The crowd went _wild_.

Sakuya removed the concealing necklace from Kagome.

"My people, I am proud to present to you, my daughter Kagome." Desch spoke. All was quiet.

"She will be safely purified, and claim her place as the Guardian of the Shikon No Tama, as her powers are awaken." Sakuya spoke. The clapping began again as Kagome's body was submurged in the water. When she came up, her hair was down and wet, as well as her clothes. But she was glowing blue, her eyes were closed. A demon marking appeared on her face in the form of a blue tear drop in the corner of her right eye. Opening her eyes, the glowing stopped. All was silent again, as she blinked her Crystal blue eyes, all signs of brown were gone. She haunched over as the skin on her back seemed to move, as if something was coming out. Navy blue wings erupted from her back. The crowd was back. Their Princess was _cured_.

-

-

-

END CHAPTER!!!

**I NEED TWO CHARACTERS!!! IF YOU WANT TO BE A CHARACTER IN MY STORY, THEN INCLUDE THESE THINGS IN YOUR REVIEW!**

**-NAME(does not have to be real)**

**-GENDER**

**-DESCRIPTION(behavior/personality and you want your character to look.)**

**-AND AGE**

**I WILL ONLY SELECT TWO CHARACTERS. ONE GIRL, ONE BOY, PLEASE DONT GET MAD IF I DONT PICK YOU!!!!**

_I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Review!_


End file.
